Kenapa Aku?
by reycchi
Summary: Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu? Completed!
1. Pengakuan Rinto

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Masih ada dua mata pelajaran lagi, nih... u_u**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

* * *

Ada guru ganteng di sekolah, namanya Kagamine Len.

Kagamine-sensei, begitu kami semua memanggil guru ganteng berkacamata itu. Mata pelajaran yang diajarnya bisa dibilang bikin semua murid merinding; matematika. Beliau mengajar di semua kelas, tapi ajaibnya, gak ada satu ekor muridpun yang benci sama Kagamine-sensei. Iya, biasanya guru matematika atau ilmu-ilmu pasti lainnya itu galak, rajin bentak murid, doyan ngasih PR, hobi liat murid menderita, dan berbagai sikap lainnya yang bikin murid-murid alergi sama pelajarannya.

Dan Kagamine-sensei bukan orang yang kayak gitu.

Kagamine-sensei adalah contoh guru teladan dan bener aja, tahun lalu dan tahun lalunya lagi, Kagamine-sensei dinobatkan sebagai guru teladan se-Akademi Voca. Beliau baik, ramah, rajin ngasih PR yang berbobot tapi bikin seneng murid, entah kenapa bisa bikin kita semangat belajar, tegas, tapi cowok banget. Macho, gitu.

Dan ngajarnya matematika, _man_!

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Shion Rin, adik dari Shion Kaito yang terkenal lantaran paling _baka _seangkatannya.

.

.

.

Hehehe. Bercanda, kok. Niisan-ku yang satu itu adalah cowok yang nggak paling jenius, tapi juga nggak paling bodoh. Nyebelinnya, dia adalah cowok paling ganteng di angkatannya, sampai-sampai hampir semua cewek kesengsem sama dia.

Cih, padahal apa bagusnya maniak aisu satu itu?

Oya, aku kini berada di kelas XII IPA 1 alias kelas paling rusuh seantero jagat. Padahal, kelas ini adalah kelas yang isinya murid-murid paling pintar IPA se-Akademi Voca, tapi kenapa jadi kelas paling rusuh?

Jawabannya jelas, soalnya kelas ini adalah sarang penyamun.

Dan aku perawannya, hohoho.

Eh, sumpah, aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan di kelas ini. Dan akibat pengaruh dari tiga puluh sembilan cowok jenius tapi 'ngehe kuadrat itu, aku _terpaksa_ jadi cewek tomboy yang hobi ikutan main futsal, kasti, dan basket bareng mereka.

Ingat ya, _terpaksa_.

Tapi, bisa dibilang cowok-cowok jenius nan 'ngehe yang beberapa di antaranya lumayan ganteng—walau gak seganteng Kagamine-sensei—dan sisanya ancur berat, adalah teman-teman baikku yang benar-benar mewarnai hari-hariku di SMA.

Sedangkan kurang dari satu tahun lagi kami bakal lulus. Hiks.

Kayaknya aku bakal kangen berat deh, sama mereka...

* * *

Pagi itu, pagi yang cerah itu, pagi cerah yang disinari matahari musim semi itu, pagi cerah dengan matahari musim semi yang hangat itu, pagi cer—cukup, Rin.

Pokoknya, pagi itu aku udah duduk manis di kursi kedua dari sebelah kanan papan tulis sekaligus kedua dari depan kelas, kursi kesayanganku sejak masuk kelas ini. Di depanku, duduk seorang cowok yang tinggi badannya sama denganku—sumpah, dia cowok paling pendek seangkatan—dengan rambut yang warnanya pun sama denganku _plus _wajah dan kepribadian yang mirip denganku, padahal kami bukan saudara kandung, apalagi anak kembar.

Namanya Kagami Rinto dan dia adalah satu dari dua orang cowok kalem di kelas kami. Biasanya, dia bakal nyampe di kelas ketika bel masuk berbunyi—dan gak tau kenapa, dari dulu dia selalu kayak gitu. Jujur aja, aku heran sama kemampuan _on time_-nya yang itu.

Cowok yang duduk di samping kananku adalah satu-satunya cowok yang bisa bikin adik-adik kelas pingsan di tempat gara-gara... eits, bukan wajah atau senyum tampannya kok, melainkan gara-gara betapa ancur wajahnya.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Sumpah.

Sukone Teiru, dialah yang duduk di samping kananku. Anehnya, dengan wajah ancurpun kebanggaannya terhadap tampilan fisiknya—yang nggak banget—justru meningkat drastis. Ah, tapi jangan ragukan kemampuan olahraga dan akademisnya yang _sugoi _parah. Bisa dibilang juga dia adalah salah satu cowok nyebelin yang hobi gangguin aku.

Cowok yang duduk di belakangku adalah cowok tukang potret sejati. Padahal, dia cuma pake HP yang aku juga tau, memorinya terbatas. Tapi entah kenapa itu anak rajin banget potret-potret ke sana kemari, bahkan lebih rajin daripada anak-anak klub jurnalis. Tiap istirahat, dia pasti nyolok kabel dari HP ke _laptop_-nya yang ukurannya gak kira-kira cuma buat copas data. Dan nama bocah maniak kamera setengah _miring_ itu adalah... Hatsune Mikuo.

Tiga cowok itu adalah cowok-cowok yang paling deket sama aku dibandingin sama cowok-cowok lain di sekolah. Cowok-cowok lain juga dekat sama aku, tapi aku lebih ngerasa nyaman sama cowok-cowok gila ini, _minus_ Rinto karena Rinto nggak gila sama sekali. Dia cowok kalem yang paling ngerti perasaanku, dan bisa jadi tempat curhatku.

Anehnya, aku gak bisa suka sama dia.

"Buset! Tumben kagak nelat si Rin," komentar Teiru yang baru datang sambil setengah melemparkan tasnya di atas mejanya. "Salah minum obat, ya?"

"Sialan lo," decakku sambil menjitak kepalanya. "Sembarangan ngomong!"

Teiru meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi pusat jitakanku. "Gila... salah minum obat beneran, nih."

_Klik._

Aku menoleh menatap rambut toska yang nggak berkibar kayak punya Hatsune Miku. "Mikuo! Sekali lagi lo potret gue—"

_Klik_. "Mau lo apain?" balas Mikuo sambil terkekeh geli. "Percuma Rin, lo gak akan bisa menghasut gue—walau lo nyogok gue pake satu kontiner negi sekalipun—buat ngapus kumpulan foto kita sejak masuk kelas sebelas."

Lagi-lagi aku menjitak kepala cowok. "Itu yang bakal gue lakuin!" seruku sebal sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Kegeeran banget sih lo, siapa juga yang mau nyogok pake negi? Ogah bener."

"Jahat bener lo," gerutu Mikuo sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Lo kira gampang nyisir nih rambut? Tanggung jawab! Sisirin rambut gue!"

Teiru ngakak berat. "Modus parah lo!" serunya pada Mikuo yang langsung ikutan ngakak.

"Kalian berisik," ujar Rinto yang baru datang dengan kalemnya sambil menurunkan tas ransel kuningnya—warna paling alay yang dipunya cowok seangkatanku. "Bentar lagi bel, loh."

_KRIIING!_

"Ah, sialan," umpat Mikuo kesal sambil duduk di kursinya. "Elo sih, To! Harusnya lo dateng nanti aja, biar belnya bunyi nanti!"

"Buset, lo kira ntu bel ngikutin jadwal si Rinto?" tanya Teiru sambil menoyor dahi Mikuo. "Otak lu kudu dipermak dikit, entar sore gue anterin ke tukang permak, deh!"

"Permak lepis?" timpalku dengan wajah polos sumpah-aku-gak-ngerti-lawakan-kalian.

Di luar dugaan, Mikuo dan Teiru ngakak parah. Bahkan Rinto yang biasanya kalem ikutan ketawa, walau kecil dan pelan sampai gak disadari dua bocah gila itu. Aku terkekeh, ngerasa mendadak jadi lucu gara-gara kelamaan bergaul sama cowok-cowok miring macam anak-anak XII IPA 1.

"Tumben si Rin lucu!" komentar Mikuo masih ngakak sambil menunjukku tepat di wajah. "Itu lucu, Rin! Sumpah!"

"Hatsune-san, dilarang berisik ketika pelajaran!" tegur Kagamine-sensei yang gak tau kenapa udah ada di depan kelas lagi. Aku melongo lalu buru-buru tersadar dan mengeluarkan alat tulis juga buku catatan matematika, siap belajar, maksudnya.

Buru-buru Megpoid Gumiya—cowok yang duduk di sebelah kanan Rinto sekaligus depan Teiru—berdiri dan berseru, "_KIRITSU—_BERDIRI!"

Semua murid serentak berdiri.

"_REI-_SALAM!"

Semua murid menunduk. "_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Sensei—selamat pagi, Pak!"

"_Ohayou_," balas Kagamine-sensei. "_Douzo, suwatte kudasai_—silakan, duduklah."

Semua murid serentak duduk kembali di kursinya. Kelas kemudian hening. Entah kenapa, setiap pelajaran Kagamine-sensei, kelas kami pasti akan hening dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kagamine-sensei selangkah demi selangkah. Beda dengan pelajaran matematika Furukawa-sensei yang sebenarnya juga baik hati dulu.

Jadi begini, Furukawa-sensei waktu itu adalah guru matematika baru di Akademi Voca. Seperti biasa, seolah ritual di sekolah kami, guru baru pasti akan diperintahkan untuk mengajar di kelas kami terlebih dahulu. Nah, pada kesempatan inilah para anak cowok akan mem-_bully_ guru itu habis-habisan, bahkan ada yang sampai nangis!—oh, itu kejadian paling malu-maluin.

Furukawa-sensei sempat tahan kami _bully_ waktu beliau pertama kali ngajar, tapi akhirnya beliau gak tahan juga. Singkat cerita, dengan alasan "mau nikah muda", Furukawa-sensei keluar dari Akademi Voca lalu digantikan oleh Kagamine-sensei yang konon katanya "sanggup bikin murid mati muda kalo gak nurut sama dia".

Kayaknya kalimat itu bener deh, walau belum kebukti sebab semua murid taat sama guru yang satu ini.

"Shion-san? Kamu memerhatikan saya, tidak?"

Aku tersentak lalu buru-buru berdiri. "_Ha-hai_—i-iya!"

Kagamine-sensei mengerutkan dahinya. "Kamu sakit, Shion-san?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "_Daijoubu desu, _Sensei—gak apa-apa, Pak! Saya cuma melamun!"

"Ngelamunin cowok kecengan dia, Sensei!"

Sontak satu kelas tertawa. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada cowok berambut abu super nyebelin yang hidup dengan nama Sukone Teiru itu. Setelah memberikan tatapan awas-lo-entar-gue-babat-nyampe-pengap-sepulang-sekolah kepada cowok ngeselin yang langsung keder itu, aku kembali menatap ke depan kelas. "Saya paham kok, penjelasan Sensei tadi."

Kagamine-sensei mengangguk. "Kalo gitu, gak keberatan kan, kalo kamu saya suruh kerjain soal di depan kelas?"

Sialan, aku cuma paham setengah jalan!

"Hmm... boleh deh, Sensei," jawabku nekat. Aku berjalan menuju bagian depan kelas dengan perasaan takut, sebab aku belum sempat baca bab ini di rumah. Kuambil kapur yang dipegang Kagamine-sensei lalu mulai membuat tabel. X... Y...

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, kamu ketemu saya di ruang guru, ya," bisik Kagamine-sensei yang kerennya, gak ketauan sama semua cowok kelas XII IPA 1 yang notabene adalah cowok-cowok kepo dengan telinga kelinci.

"_Ha-hai_," jawabku agak gugup, juga dengan suara pelan. Terus saja aku menulis tanpa peduli apa yang aku tulis sesuai harapan Kagamine-sensei atau nggak, yang penting kan, aku udah mau maju ke depan. Peduli amat salah atau nggak, toh, Kagamine-sensei gak akan marah kalo aku salah jawaban.

Kagamine-sensei mengangguk begitu aku menyelesaikan hitunganku. "Oke, Shion-san boleh kembali ke tempat duduknya," ujar Kagamine-sensei sambil membalikkan badan, kembali menatap tiga puluh sembilan cowok yang duduk di hadapannya. "Berikutnya, Sukone-san! Koreksi hitungan Shion-san dan kalau benar, kamu kerjakan nomor dua!"

Huft. Lega.

* * *

"Loh? Rinto nggak jajan?" tanyaku pada Rinto yang hanya diam saja di tempat duduknya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi lumayan nyaring lima menit yang lalu. Aku sendiri sih, baru saja selesai mencatat seluruh tulisan di papan tulis. Berhubung aku adalah sekretaris kelas—sejak kapan cowok-cowok bengal mengajukan diri jadi sekretaris?—jadilah aku harus menuliskan dulu catatan pelajaran dari guru yang absen—dasar Kamui-sensei tukang bolos—sebelum dapat mencatat catatan itu di bukuku sendiri.

Rinto membalikkan badannya lalu menggeleng. "Lagi males. Rin sendiri?"

"Hmm... aku kan, bawa bento," jawabku sambil meletakkan kotak bekal itu di atas meja. "Aku jarang jajan, tapi jarang dapet temen makan siang juga. Makan bareng, yuk!"

Rinto mengangguk sambil membalikkan kursinya. "Makan apa, Rin?"

"Ah, cuma sempet bikin sushi tadi pagi," jawab Rin sambil memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Rinto. "Bersyukurlah kamu, aku bawa dua pasang hari ini."

Rinto terkekeh. "Yap, yap," sahutnya sebelum mencomot satu potong sushi dengan sumpit yang diberikan oleh Rin. "Wih, Rin bikin sendiri?"

Rin mengangguk. "Gimana?"

Rinto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Enak, enak," ucapnya jujur. "Eh, tadi Sensei ngomong apa sama kamu?"

Rin menatap Rinto bingung. "Yang mana?"

"Waktu kamu ngerjain soal pertama program linear."

"Eh? Kamu denger?"

"Nggak jelas sih, tapi aku tau Sensei ngomong sesuatu sama kamu," aku Rinto sambil menunduk sedikit. "Untungnya, yang lain gak ada yang sadar."

"Cuma disuruh ketemu di ruangannya, kok," jawabku sambil kembali mengambil sepotong sushi. "Paling nawarin beasiswa ke universitas, ngasih tau jadwal tambahan, atau semacamnya. Udah keseringan dipanggil, aku sendiri sampai bosen."

Rinto tergelak. "Gak akan ada apa-apa, kok."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Lah? Emangnya ada apa-apa itu yang kayak gimana?"

"_Who knows_? Mungkin Sensei suka sama kamu?"

Mataku mendadak membulat dan membesar. "_NANI—_APA?!"

Rinto mendecak. "_Urusai, _Rin—berisik, Rin."

"Rinto ngomongnya gitu sih, gimana aku nggak kaget?"

Rinto tergelak lagi. "Lebay banget," komentarnya geli. "Oh ya, aku mau buka rahasia, dong."

Mataku kini berkilat-kilat gembira. "_Nani? Nani?_"

"Teiru sama Mikuo."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "He? Mereka kenapa emangnya?"

"Kalo kabar, mereka sih, baik-baik aja, hampir selalu baik-baik aja," jawab Rinto geli. "Mereka itu waktu kelas sebelas pernah ngaku ke aku, tapi aku gak pernah bilang ke siapa-siapa walau mereka gak ngelarang aku, sebenernya."

Lagi-lagi aku mengerutkan dahi—duh, bisa-bisa kulitku cepat berkeriput. "_Nande_—kenapa?"

"Aku pernah suka sama kamu."

Kini, pipiku memerah. "Bohong," ujarku lirih, sekaligus malu.

Rinto terkekeh. "Itu beneran, tapi itu dulu," jelasnya dengan wajah geli. Menyebalkan. "Mereka juga pernah, dan mereka masih suka sama kamu sampai sekarang. Nggak, aku udah _move on _sejak lama, soalnya aku tau kamu gak mungkin suka sama aku, Rin. Bukannya ngerasa jelek atau gimana, tapi aku tau perasaan kamu itu... punya orang lain."

Aku tergelak pelan. "Segitunya?"

Rinto mengangguk. "Terus... mereka berdua itu masih berusaha memperjuangkan cinta kamu, Rin."

Mataku membelalak lagi. "Serius, Rinto?"

"Jelas serius, lah," decaknya sambil menoyor pelan dahiku. "Coba kamu pikirin lagi baik-baik, siapa yang bakal lebih baik jadi pacar kamu, Teiru atau Mikuo. Dua-duanya emang punya kekurangan yang... bisa dibilang parah banget, tapi kamu kenal mereka dan kamu pasti tau kalo mereka juga punya kelebihan... iya, kan?"

Aku menghela napas. "Rinto, kalo aku emang gak suka sama dua orang itu—"

"Aku tau kamu nganggep mereka sebagai apa dan aku juga hargai itu," potong Rinto. "Tapi kamu juga tau cara memperlakukan mereka sebagai teman yang punya perasaan sama kamu, kan?"

Aku menatap Rinto horor. "Yang cewek di sini sebenernya aku atau kamu, sih? Kenapa kamu lebih paham soal cinta-cintaan daripada aku sendiri?"

Rinto lagi-lagi mendecak dengan wajah kesal. "Udah sering aku bilang, aku suka baca novel roman picisan."

Nah, itu dia salah satu kekurangan Rinto yang bikin imej dia jatuh banget di mata aku. Masa cowok tulen yang kalem, macho, dan lumayan ganteng walau shota—iya, menurutku dia ganteng—hobi baca novel roman? Picisan pula!

Bukan tipe Rin banget.

Hehehe. _Gomennasai, _Rinto—maaf, Rinto, tapi kamu bukan tipe aku banget.

Hah, kenapa aku malah ngomongin jeleknya Rinto?

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

AH! KENAPA MALAH BERSAMBUNG? /PLAK

Tadinya Rey mau bikin oneshot...

_Gomennasai_, Rey malah mengembangkan ide lain di saat fic bersambung yang lain belum beres... tapi tenang, Rey bakal nyelesaiin fic itu dan bakal nyelesaiin fic ini juga! Rey tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan sebelum fic bersambungnya selesai! *applause* /plak

Maafkan kegejosan(?) Rey ini... Rey pingin bikin cerita yang rada-rada ngehe, bosen kalo serius mulu. Tapi tetep sih, Rey pasti punya adegan serius yang gak bisa ilang dari diri Rey. Wuehehe. #kokmalahcurcol #alamatkepanjangandibagianauthornih

Singkat kata, _review_?

#btwperasaanpanjangkagaksingkat


	2. Pengakuan Mikuo

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Sekarang UTS-nya udah beres!**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

* * *

Aku berdeham pelan sebelum membuka pintu ruang guru, ngerasa agak-agak serem lantaran di dalam ruangan itu GURU SEMUA, WOY. Walau aku anak baik-baik nan manis yang selalu dapet nilai bagus, yah, tetep aja rasa ngeri itu ada. Kalian gak tau ya, kalo guru-guru akademi Voca itu semuanya punya "dua muka"? Kalo di kelas **_mungkin_**aja baik tapi nyatanya, di ruang guru mereka bisa berubah jadi... berubah jadi...

Nggak, nggak jadi hantu.

Cuma... buatku serem aja.

"Permisi," ucapku sambil menggeser pintu. Detik berikutnya, semua mata guru yang ada di dalam udah menatapku dalam-dalam. Haduh... "E-etto, saya nyari Kagamine-sensei."

"Oh, Shion-san," ucap Kagamine-sensei—_arigatou, Kami-sama_!—yang gak tau kenapa udah ada di depanku lagi. "Kita ngobrol di luar aja, ya."

Aku mengangguk sebelum membalikkan badan lalu keluar dari ruang guru, menghindari tatapan-tatapan gila yang nyeremin dari guru-guru se-Akademi Voca.

Paham? Guru-guruku bisa berubah jadi mata-mata ahli yang seolah udah dilatih jutaan(?) tahun sama orang-orang FBI, CIA, kepolisian, dan sebagainya sampai-sampai ada anak murid masuk ruangan mereka aja dicurigain. Plis deh, emangnya aku bawa apaan? Bazoka?

Nggak segitunya, kali.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanyaku berusaha sopan walau aku juga udah bisa ngira-ngira Kagamine-sensei bakal ngomong apa. Kalo nggak ngebahas beasiswa ke universitas-universitas bagus, jadwal tambahan, PR dadakan, paling jadwal ujian buat kelas tiga. Wajar sih, kelas tiga pasti banyak ujiannya.

Hah, aku jadi waswas gara-gara omongan si Rinto tadi!

Sial.

"Saya mau penelitian."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, lumayan kaget juga sama berita ini. Apalagi bagian "penelitian" yang gak tau artinya di dalam atau di luar sekolah. "Terus... apa hubungannya sama saya ya, Sensei?"

Kagamine-sensei tertawa kecil. "Tenang aja, saya nggak bakal nyusahin kamu banget, kok," lanjutnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Hm, guru ini mulai aneh, deh. "Saya mau siapin materi, tentang anak laki-laki di kelas IPA. Berhubung kamu satu-satunya cewek di kelasmu, pastinya gampang buat kamu untuk nanya-nanya mereka, dong?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Emangnya saya harus nanya apa aja ya, Sensei?"

"Saya udah tulis apa aja yang saya butuh," kata Kagamine-sensei sambil memberiku secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang... _well_, dasar cowok. "Kamu tinggal tanya. Kalo saya minta datanya minggu depan, kira-kira bisa selesai, gak?"

Aku memiringkan bibirku. "Saya usahain, Sensei," ucapku. "Tapi saya juga nggak yakin, soalnya beberapa hari ini jadwal ujian kelas tiga padat banget."

"Oh iya, pantesan guru-guru sibuk ke sana kemari," gumam Kagamine-sensei lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ya udah, sebisanya kamu aja. Sebelum akhir bulan ini, saya tunggu, ya."

Aku menarik napas. "_Ha-hai, _Sensei—i-iya, Pak!"

Kagamine-sensei tersenyum sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam ruang guru yang jadi _base camp_ semua guru di Akademi Voca itu (gosipnya sih, di dalam sana ada mesin jus, kopi, sama teh, yang bahkan gak dipunyai kantin sekolah. Bikin sirik murid aja, sih!). Aku menunduk menatap kertas berisi oretan Kagamine-sensei itu. Hah, emang dasarnya guru matematika, paling nggak bisa kalo disuruh nulis esai kecuali tentang x dan y.

_Klik._

Buru-buru aku mendongak. "MIKUOOO!"

"Wuh, hari ini dapet banyak banget foto gosip," kekehnya sambil melihat-lihat hasil potretnya barusan. "Pertama tadi Rin ngelus Teiru, terus waktu Rin dibisikin Kagamine-sensei, sama waktu Rin lagi berduaan sama Kagamine-sensei."

Mataku membelalak. "Masa iya elo tega sama temen sendiri, Mik?"

Mikuo terkekeh. "Tenang aja, gue gak akan nyebarin ke anak-anak jurnalis," balas Mikuo santai. "Ini buat ngias album pribadi gue."

Sialan. "Kok, gue dijadiin hiasan?" tanyaku protes. "Di album mana-mana juga, gue jadi primadona, lah!"

"Lu primadona bagian mananya, Rin?" tanya Mikuo sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Perasaan cuma badan lu aja yang tinggi, tapi rambut elo pendek, badan lo tegap terus kekar begitu, mana badan lo lurus banget pula kayak tiang listrik! Siapa yang bakal ngejadiin elo primadona? Badan aja kagak sebagus si Miku—"

"Sialan! Lo bandingin gue sama adek lo yang anak _cheers_!" potongku sambil mencak-mencak hepi dan menjitak kepala Mikuo. Mencak-mencak emang kegiatan favoritku setelah masuk kelas IPA 1. "Woy, sadar dong, gue ini atlet basket, bukan anak _cheers_. Mana bisa badan gue sebagus adek lo? Beda cerita kalo gue ikut les balet tapi badan gue tetep begini, bebas deh lo mau ngejelekin gue kayak gimana juga."

Mikuo ngakak mendadak. "Tumben lo pasrah, Rin. Nasib lo lagi jelek banget, ya?"

"Lo minta dijitak lagi?"

"Kagak, ampun."

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Udah ah, gue mau cabut."

"Woy! Bareng, dong!" seru Mikuo sambil mengejarku yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. "Gue ditinggal si Miku, nih."

"Lah? Emangnya tuh anak kemana?"

"Kabur sama anak-anak _cheers_ lain, gak tau kemana," jawab Mikuo sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Katanya sih, ngecengin cowok."

Aku tergelak. "Dasar anak _cheers_."

"Iya, bener banget, gue setuju," sahut Mikuo dengan wajah serius—tumben amat. "Gue jadi gak ngerasa muka ganteng gue ini dianggep sama adek sendiri, deh."

"Mana ada adek yang nganggep muka kakaknya ganteng?"

Mikuo ngakak lagi. "Iya juga, ya! Elo kan selalu bilang kalo kakak lo itu _baka_ berat!"

Aku mengangguk. "Itu sih, maksud gue."

"Eh, emangnya kakak lo kagak sakit hati dibilang kayak gitu?" tanya Mikuo dengan wajah—yang tumben-tumbennya—kepo berat. "Gue sih, jujur aja sakit hati kalo Miku bilang gitu ke gue."

Aku menggeleng. "Kakak gue emang pedenya udah over, tingkat dewa, lah. Percuma aja mau gue bilang dia jelek lah, dia _baka_ lah, dia tulalit lah, atau apapun, dia gak bakal peduli soalnya yang bilang dia ganteng lebih banyak." Aku menghela napas bingung. "Satu banding seratus lah, sama gue."

Kembali Mikuo ngakak berat. "Berarti mata lo yang katarak!"

"Kagak," sergahku gak mau kalah. "Kaito-nii emang jelek, cuma kagak ada yang sadar soalnya kagak ada yang kenal dan tau sebusuk apa dia itu."

Mikuo terkikik. "Terserah elo, deh," ujarnya sambil menggendong ransel biru dongkernya yang aku idam-idamkan sejak dulu. Sayangnya, _over budget_. "Jadi pulang bareng, gak?"

Kutarik tas selempangku lalu kuselempangkan di bahu kanan. "Terserah elo aja."

"Ayo, deh!" seru Mikuo sambil menarik lenganku.

Kesimpulan singkatnya, sore itu aku pulang bersama Mikuo yang gak mau pulang sendiri—padahal aku yakin itu modus aja pingin pulang bareng aku—lantaran ditinggal adiknya, Hatsune Miku yang sempat aku sebut waktu itu. Di jalan, aku sama Mikuo cuma ngobrol biasa, tentang semua yang ada di sekolah. Seringkali aku ngakak parah gara-gara guyonannya yang emang lawak abis.

Tapi aku tau, aku yang sekarang ngerasa agak jengah berduaan doang sama si Mikuo.

Ini semua gara-gara Rinto!

"Rin, ngapa lo?" tanya Mikuo heran. Hah, ternyata dia sadar juga. "Dari tadi aneh, kagak kayak biasanya. Sakit lo?"

Aku menggeleng. "Gak apa-apa, kok."

"Gak mungkin," ujar Mikuo dengan mata disipitkan. "Ya kali, gue udah kenal lo dari tahun lalu, masa gue gak sadar kapan lo kenapa-napa kapan lo normal?"

"Tapi... gue emang gak apa-apa."

"Halah, omongan lo gak bisa dipercaya," balasnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Eh, ternyata udah nyampe rumah lo."

Aku terkekeh. "Duluan ya, Mik."

Mikuo mengangguk. "Besok jangan nelat lo."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Emangnya kenapa? Terserah gue dong, mau dateng jam berapa juga."

"Gue ada perlu," ucap Mikuo sungguh-sungguh. Tumben banget gak pake muka iseng yang bikin aku pingin ngejitakin kepala _plus_ mukanya. "Serius ini, gue gak bercanda."

"Gue juga gak bilang lo bercanda, kali," balasku sebal. "Ya udah, mau lo jam berapa gue udah di sekolah? Kasih tau aja, entar gue jabanin."

"Besok gue jemput lo aja, deh," jawab Mikuo. "Eh, gue bingung. Ah, lo susah amat dikontak, sih? Beli HP napa? Ribet tau gak, kalo mau ngerjain tugas kelompok dan gak bisa ngontak elo? Nyadar kagak?"

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Males gue punya HP."

"Ngapa?"

"Pasti HP gue berisik gara-gara elo."

Mikuo membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. "Lebeh banget hidup lo! Kenapa gue yang bikin HP lo berisik entarnya?"

"Maksud gue, elo-elo pada," decakku sebal. "Anak-anak IPA 1. Lo pasti pada nanyain PR ke gue, kan? Halah, gue udah apal modus operandi cowok, apalagi cowok-cowok bengal kayak kalian gitu." Aku menjulurkan lidahku yang pendek di depan wajah Mikuo. "Udah, ah! Gue masuk dulu!"

Mikuo terkekeh. "Ya udah, sono!"

"Hati-hati, Mik," pesanku sambil menutup pintu pagar.

Mikuo mengangguk sambil mengambil langkah. "Entar gue telepon rumah lo aja, deh."

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil kemudian kembali menatap kepergiannya. Pelan-pelan aku tersenyum. Mikuo emang nyebelin abis, apalagi kalo dia udah pegang HP sambil motret-motret ke'aib'anku yang harusnya mahal tapi malah dibikin gratis sama dia. Anak satu itu juga paling rajin ngerjain PR sebelum bel bunyi, soalnya dia bukan pengingat yang baik. Dia selalu lupa ngerjain PR, sampai aku sendiri gak paham kenapa dia bisa masuk kelas XII IPA 1 yang isinya anak-anak berkomitmen dan lumayan jenius bukannya masuk XII IPA 4 aja yang isinya cowok-cowok bengal nan berandal (harus bersyukur ada di XII IPA 1, sebenernya).

* * *

Keesokan paginya, sebangunnya aku dari _futon_*****, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara pintu digedor keras. Lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata pelaku penggedoran itu adalah ibuku. Situasinya makin terasa gawat ketika ibuku mulai berseru-seru nggak jelas. "Riiin! Rin-chaaan! Rin-chaaan! Udah bangun belooom?"  
***) **tempat tidur mirip _sleeping bag_ yang dapat dilipat dan diletakkan di dalam lemari

Sumpah, berisik banget.

"Kenapa sih, Kaasan?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu dengan muka setengah ngantuk. "Masih pagi kok, udah rusuh?"

"Ada telepon buat kamu," jawab ibu sambil lalu.

Hzzz... kenapa aku harus dibangunin pake acara gedar-gedor kalo cuma buat ngangkat telepon?

"_Moshimoshi_—halo?" ucapku begitu gagang telepon sudah ada di samping telinga.

"_RIN! LAMA BENER LU NGANGKAT TELEPON GUA!_"

Kujauhkan gagang telepon dari telingaku secepat kilat. "MIKUO! LO KALO NGOMONG KIRA-KIRA, DONG! GUE BARU BANGUN TIDUR, B*NG*!"

Mikuo yang ada di ujung sana ngakak berat. "_Kasar amat lu ngomong ama gua,_" katanya santai sambil tertawa-tawa geli. "_Iye dah, sori sori, kagak sadar diri emang gue ini. Oya, entar gue nyamper ke rumah lu sejam lagi, ya? Pokoknya lu harus udah siap, awas aja kalo belom. Kalo belom, entar foto lo yang kemaren—_"

"Gue mandi dulu, coy!" seruku buru-buru sambil memutuskan hubungan telepon antara telepon rumahku dengan telepon Mikuo. Buru-buru kusambar handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, tanpa berendam seperti yang biasanya kulakukan. Aku bener-bener gak mau foto-fotoku yang kemarin disebarluaskan oleh Mikuo, bisa gawat jadinya.

Masalah utamanya, aku berdua sama guru di foto itu!

_Sialan, Mikuo sialan_, umpatku dalam hati sambil menyikat gigi. Pokoknya, pagi ini aku kesal berat. Kalo aku udah ketemu Mikuo nanti, kepalanya harus aku jitak sampai aku puas. Pokoknya harus kayak gitu! Gak mau tau!

Selesai berurusan dengan kamar mandi dan segala macam yang ada di dalamnya, aku ngibrit ke kamar dan buru-buru ngambil seragam Akademi Voca; kemeja putih polos, rok kotak-kotak warna biru dongker-merah lima sentimeter di atas lutut, dan sebagai tambahan, syal pelaut (aku sumpah gak pernah tau nama yang benernya apa) warna biru dongker dengan garis merah. Oya, nggak lupa, kaus kaki putih sebetis dan sepatu hitam. Wajib hitam, gak boleh yang lain.

Untung banget tas sekolahku udah siap sejak semalem. Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa foto aibku bener-bener disebar sama si bocah negi tukang potret itu. Huh, dasar gila!

"Rin, gak sarapan dulu?" tanya ibu yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Hari itu, ayah dan abangku sedang tidak ada. Kalo gak salah, ayah ada urusan di Kyoto, kalo abang... ah, abang gak pernah jelas statusnya. Kadang dia di rumah, kadang dia hilang entah kemana.

"Sarapan, kok," jawabku sambil duduk di hadapan ibu. "Tapi Rin makan roti sama selai jeruk aja, ya? Rin lagi gak semangat makan, Kaasan."

"Iya, boleh," angguk ibu sambil menggeser sepiring roti panggang berisi selai jeruk buatan beliau yang langsung aku lahap. "Kamu ngerti aja, Kaasan emang lagi gak masak apa-apa."

Aku _sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Terus kenapa Kaasan nawarin?"

"Kirain Kaasan kamu mau makan di luar. Tadinya, Kaasan mau ngasih uang jajan aja."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Udah terlanjur, Kaasan," ucapku sambil melahap potongan terakhir roti tersebut. "_Itte kimasu_—aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati," senyum Kaasan.

Buru-buru kupakai sepatuku di _genkan_ sebelum keluar dari rumah. Begitu aku membuka pintu rumah, rupanya belum ada siapa-siapa di depan halaman rumahku. Kuhembuskan napas panjang, lega. Kupikir Mikuo bakal udah _standby _di sana terus dengan muka tolol nan nyebelinnya, dia bakal bilang, "Cie yang foto aibnya bakal kesebar!"

Emang bener-bener kurang ajar anak itu.

"KOK, ELO KAGAK NGARET, SIH?!"

Sialan.

Aku melangkah menghampiri bocah berambut toska yang sekarang lagi bertampang blo'on(?) itu. "Berisik lo," ujarku sambil menjitak kepalanya dengan kekuatan maksimal. Pokoknya, pagi ini aku kesel banget sama ini bocah satu. "Dasar toa."

"Sialan, gue dibilang toa." Dia bersungut-sungut kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang keliatannya benjol. Auw, sakit kayaknya. "Kejam lo emang."

"Elo yang kejam, bikin pagi indah gue jadi bencana!" balasku kesal. "Udah, ah! Ayo cabut!"

"Bukannya elo yang bikin rambut indah gue jadi bencana?" tanya Mikuo sambil mengimbangi langkahku. "Gue udah sisir susah-susah, dengan seenak jidatnya elo jitak gue ampe rambut gue ikut berantakan."

"Lebay banget lo."

"Ye elah, emangnya gue kagak boleh lebay buat ngerebut hati elo?"

.

_WHAT?!_

Kenapa aku harus nerima pernyataan cinta se'alay' itu?!

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

GYAAAA HAHAHA KENAPA JADI GEJOS GINI YAA XD

Maafin otak humor Rey yang jelek banget, ya. Rey emang gak jago ngelucu, jadi lawakannya emang gak lucu. Silakan kritik, Rey ikhlas kok :')

_Review_, ya! :3


	3. Pengakuan Teiru

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Sekarang UTS-nya udah beres! Tapi bentar lagi UAS u_u UAS terakhir Rey di SMA lagi, huhuhu...**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

* * *

Aku membanting tasku yang hari rada berat ke atas meja sambil mencak-mencak kayak orang gila. Hah, mau curhat juga kagak bisa, si Rinto belum dateng. Untungnya, Mikuo langsung kabur ke ruang OSIS begitu nyampe sekolah jadi aku gak perlu ngeladenin pernyataan cinta gilanya. Sebentar lagi festival sekolah, jadi Mikuo yang pengurus OSIS harus ngurusin acara itu. Acara itu juga merupakan projek terakhir kelas tiga. Habis festival itu, anak-anak kelas tiga bakal cuma fokus sama ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas.

"Lo udah dateng, Rin?" sapa Teiru dengan kata-kata yang gak ramah sama sekali. "Kenapa tumben, sih? Kapan telat lagi?"

Aku menatapnya galak. "Kenapa lo malah ngedoain gue telat, hah?!"

Teiru terkekeh. "_Gomen, gomen_," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Habis lo aneh, masih pagi udah diem aja kayak orang baru kesambet. Lo kagak kenapa-napa, kan?"

Aku menghela napas. Kan, aku gak mungkin ngomong ke Teiru kalo Mikuo nembak aku barusan. Bisa-bisa mereka malah berantem—lebih parahnya lagi, sampai musuhan!

Berarti harus ngebohong dikit, nih.

"Kagak, gue cuma pusing," jawabku setengah jujur. "Tadi pagi bangun kepagian, gara-gara si Mikuo nelpon ke rumah, terus pintu kamar gue digedor-gedor nyokap."

Teiru ngakak mendadak. "Si Mikuo nelpon? Ngapain?"

"Berangkat bareng," jawabku cuek. "Sialannya, kenapa harus ngancem nyebarin foto aib gue coba? Kalo gue telat, bisa-bisa mading udah penuh sama foto fitnah semua."

"Eh iya, bener juga lo," balas Teiru sambil duduk di kursinya. "Terus sekarang kemana si bocah?"

"Ngurusin festival sekolah di ruang OSIS," jawabku. "Oya, gue gak pernah tau dia jadi apaan di OSIS. Emang jabatannya apaan, sih?"

"Eh? Lo kagak tau?" tanya Teiru dengan wajah bener-bener kaget. "Dari kelas sebelas dia ngejabat lo gak pernah tau dia jadi apaan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"DIA KAN, KETUA OSIS, RIN!"

Bukannya kaget, aku justru ngakak. "Boong lo," ujarku di sela-sela tawaku yang kelewat enak.

Teiru mendecak. "Gue kagak becanda, kali. Ngapain gue ngeboong soal Mikuo?"

"Mikuo bener ketua OSIS, kok," sela Rinto tiba-tiba. Kayaknya bocah itu emang baru dateng. "Masa kamu gak pernah peduli soal jabatan kita-kita ini sih, Rin?"

"He? Dia beneran ketua OSIS?" tanyaku bingung. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Buset, kalo Rinto yang ngomong aja elo percaya!" protes Teiru sambil menoyor kepala Rin. "Kagak sopan amat lu ama gue!"

"Omongan lo emang kagak bisa dipercaya!" balasku sebal. "Eh, bentar dulu. Emang lo-lo pada ngejabat sebagai apa di klub sekolah? Gue pingin tau."

Rinto menghela napas. "Teiru itu ketua klub sepak bola," jelasnya sambil menunjuk Teiru. Yang ditunjuk cuma menjulurkan lidahnya ke hadapanku. Huh, dasar cowok gak tau malu. "Aku sih, dulunya ikut klub musik, tapi udah gak minat jadi keluar."

"Mana bisa elo jadi ketua?" tanyaku pada Teiru dengan wajah jelas-jelas nggak percaya. "Bukannya elo menolak keras jadi ketua, ya? Terus juga, nih," aku menatap Rinto. "Aku baru tau kalo kamu dulunya di klub musik loh, To."

"Gak ada lagi yang mau, jadi gue yang ambil kesempatan itu, simpel, kan?" balas Teiru santai. "Jelas aja lo gak tau Rinto ada di klub musik. Kita bertiga baru sekelas di kelas sebelas, sedangkan waktu itu Rinto udah keluar dari sana. Dia cuma sempet tampil dua kali, waktu festival sekolah dua taun lalu sama upacara penerimaan murid baru. Lo belum kenal dia, wajar aja gak tau."

Rinto mengangguk. "Kira-kira gitu, deh."

_KRIIING!_

"GUE BARU NGEH!" seruku setengah panik. "KOK, RINTO DATENGNYA GAK NGEPAS BEL?!"

Rinto tergelak. "Iya, kepagian berangkat, sih."

"Kenapa lo bisa dateng pas bel, sih?" tanya Teiru kepo. "Gue heran, kayaknya gak mungkin kalo menurut nalar, pasti gak selalu pas bel datengnya, gitu. Kadang bel kan, bisa kecepetan atau kelamaan."

"Semuanya! Hari ini kita belajar di luar!" seru Megurine-sensei yang entah kapan masuknya. "Ambil buku kalian! Langsung ke lapangan, ya!"

Tiba-tiba tatapan Teiru berubah horor. "Lapangan...?"

Aku menjitak kepalanya. "Biasa aja kali."

* * *

Rupanya lapangan telah disulap oleh para pengurus OSIS menjadi tempat keren dengan stan di mana-mana. Satu stan untuk satu kelas, dan kebetulan stan kelas kami dapat posisi paling pojok. Cih, posisi paling gak strategis yang pernah ada. Kenapa juga si Mikuo mau anak-anak kelasnya kebagian tempat di pojok? Ketua yang kagak mikir.

"Terus kita buat apa bawa buku, Sensei?" tanya Gumiya sambil melambaikan bukunya di depan muka Megurine-sensei.

"He? Siapa yang nyuruh bawa?" balas Megurine-sensei dengan kerut di seluruh mukanya.

"Tadi kan, Sensei yang bilang—"

"Ah, kamu aja yang salah denger," potong Megurine-sensei santai sambil tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya. Bisa gawat kalo Megurine-sensei yang dikenal gak pernah salah ketauan salah ngomong nyuruh bawa buku doang. "Saya itu mau ngasih kalian tugas menghias stan."

Semua orang langsung _sweatdrop _di tempat kecuali aku dan Rinto—udah biasa, sih.

"Kenapa kita harus menghias stan, Sensei?" tanya Sakine Meito yang notabene adalah cowok paling berantakan di kelas. "Sensei salah nyuruh, harusnya Sensei suruh Shion atau semua cewek yang ada di angkatan kita buat ngias stan. Kan, Sensei juga tau cowok gak pernah bener ngehias beginian."

Argumen Meito disambut dengan anggukan oleh seluruh cowok kelasku. Sialan, beginilah nasib perawan di sarang penyamun; kalian bakal jadi tumbal terus, tanpa akhir yang menyenangkan. Apes banget emang hidup Shion Rin, tuh.

"Saya ini wali kelas kalian, jadi saya tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan dan apa yang harus saya perintahkan pada kalian," balas Megurine-sensei dengan api hitam menyala-nyala di belakangnya. "Terus kalian SEENAKNYA MENIMPAKAN SEMUA KERJAAN PADA SHION-CHAN?! EMANGNYA KALIAN SIAPA?!"

Buset. Aku baru tau sekarang aku dipanggil pake 'chan' sama guru.

Aku menatap kawanan cowok yang berdiri di belakangku dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Jelas, gak pernah ada murid cowok—ralat, murid cewek juga—yang bisa menentang perintah yang keluar dari mulut Megurine-sensei. Walau bisa dibilang baik hati dan (agak) lemah lembut, Megurine-sensei adalah guru tegas yang gak suka dengan murid-murid pelanggar aturan. Melanggar aturan di depan Megurine-sensei sama artinya kayak bosen hidup.

Murid itu akan kembali sadar dengan segepok tuna dijejalkan di dalam mulutnya.

Sejauh yang aku tau, cuma ada satu murid yang pernah mengalami kejadian pahit itu.

Dan kini murid itu tidak pernah kembali ke Akademi Voca.

"_Wakarimashita, _Sensei—saya mengerti, Bu," ucap Teiru dengan kepala tertunduk. Hihihi. "Kami sekelas bakal ngerjain hiasan stan, ngebantu Rin."

"Oh, jadi kamu mau ngerjain ini cuma karena ada Shion-chan, gitu?" tanya Megurine-sensei tanpa bermaksud apa-apa. Megurine-sensei emang bercandanya jelek.

"Bu-bukan gitu, Sensei!" Di luar dugaan, Teiru panik setengah mati. "Sensei juga tadi bilang kalo kita gak boleh membebani Rin dengan hias-menghias sementara kita juga tau bagian dalemnya Rin itu sama aja kayak kita; cowok bengal tukang bikin masalah yang bisanya main sama anak cowok dan gak punya bad—"

"Enak aja gue dibilang bengal dan tukang bikin masalah!" selaku sebal sambil menjitak kepala Teiru. "Ya udah! Pokoknya, Sensei!" Aku menatap Megurine-sensei dengan wajah lebih manis. "Kita bakal ngerjain hiasan stan. Bahan-bahannya ambil dimana, ya?"

Megurine-sensei tersenyum. "Sekarang saya paham kenapa saya cuma bisa percaya sama Shion-chan dan Kagami-kun," ucapnya agak gak nyambung sama bahasan awal. Walau emang cuma aku sama Rinto yang paling baik di kelas, sih. Itu namanya fakta. "Kalian bisa ambil bahan di ruang guru, atau minta ke pengurus OSIS. Saya sih, lebih merekomendasikan ruang guru karena pengurus OSIS semuanya sibuk hari ini." Megurine-sensei mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalo gitu, saya tinggal dulu. Satu setengah jam lagi, stan kita harus udah berwarna, ya!"

Hah? Ngias stan cuma dikasih sejam setengah? Harus ngerjain bareng cowok-cowok gila ini? Aku yang bikin konsep keseluruhan karena yang lain kagak ada yang bisa?

Megurine-sensei emang kelewatan.

"_Gomen,_ gue kagak maksud ngejelekin elo tadi," ujar Teiru sambil menepuk pundakku sok akrab dan terkekeh-kekeh geli. "Tapi kenyataannya lo emang kayak gitu, kan?"

Sialan.

Aku menepis tangan Teiru dari pundakku. "Pokoknya, sekarang elo sama konco-konco elo ambil semua yang gue sebutin. Gumiya! Buruan catet!"

Dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya, Gumiya mengambil pulpen dari dalam sakunya ditambah notes kecil yang entah darimana dia dapet. Aku mengangguk lalu berdeham. "Lo semua harus ambil origami, kertas krep warna-warni, kertas bling-bling warna warni, karton warna-warni masing-masing satu, cat air, kuas beda-beda ukuran, palet, terus juga jangan lupa ngambil kaos bekas dari gudang sekolah. Lo semua bakal ngebantu gue ngecat sama bikin hiasan gantung dan segala macem pokoknya. Oya! Jangan lupa ambil gunting, lem, selotip, dobeltip, sama apapun lah yang bisa ditemuin di kelas. Bagi tiga grup, kurang dari sepuluh menit. Buruaaaan!"

Kurang dari satu menit, di hadapanku cuma ada stan-stan kosong yang baru dipasang pengurus OSIS.

"Rin."

"Oi?" Aku membalikkan badan dan sontak tubuhku langsung diliputi perasaan bersalah. "Kenapa, Mik?"

"Lo nyuruh anak-anak ngambil barang, emang lo tau kita bakal jualan apa?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada buru-buru yang ngeselin abis.

_Oh, bener juga._

"Gue belum tau," ujarku berusaha santai sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Lo ada ide, kagak?"

"Kagak, lo kan tau otak kreatif gue mandet gara-gara ketimpuk stik kasti dulu."

Aku terkekeh. "Kelas-kelas lain pada jual apaan emangnya?"

"Hmm... rata-rata sih, jual makanan, ada juga yang buka rumah hantu, terus jual barang-barang unik..." Mikuo memiringkan bibirnya. "Cuma kelas kita yang belom punya jualan."

Aku mengerutkan dahi selama beberapa detik yang tampaknya cukup lama. "Kalo buka _photobox_, gimana?"

Mikuo mengerutkan dahinya—dasar plagiator. "Kayak gimana emang?"

"Lo kagak tau _photobox_?"

"Tau," balas Mikuo dengan muka setengah sebal—pastinya gara-gara aku yang selalu ngerendahin otak dia. "Cuma program _photobox_ itu gak simpel loh, emangnya lo bisa bikin program yang bisa langsung nyetak foto elo? Terus, emangnya bakalan laku?"

"Duh, pikiran elo yang ribet justru!" balasku sambil menoyor dahinya yang lumayan lebar. "Gini nih, pertama, stan kita harus kita rombak jadi ruangan buat _photobox_ dulu. Jangan lupa bikin lubang buat kamera entar. Terus, sebelum masuk, mereka disuruh milih dulu mau latarnya warna apa, efeknya, kayak gitu-gitu, deh!" jelasku tepat di depan mukanya. "Nanti edit kilat sesuai permintaan terus cetak, deh! Beres, kan?"

Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya. "Bener juga... kenapa gue gak kepikiran, ya?"

Rin menghela napas. "Soalnya lo kagak mikir."

"Oiii!" seru Teiru sambil berlari-lari menyongsongku dan Mikuo. "Gue dari ruang guru dan kita udah ngambil semua barang yang lo suruh, Rin!"

"Bagus!" pujiku sambil menepuk kepalanya dua kali. "Itu baru namanya anak buah Rin. Oya, Mikuo," aku membalikkan badanku menatap Mikuo. "Lo bisa nyuruh anak OSIS ganti stan kita kagak?"

"Bisa," angguk Mikuo. "Lo-lo pada kerjain aja dulu hiasannya. Paling cepet stannya diganti entar siang, sekitar jam satu."

"Oke, _arigatou_—makasih," ucapku tulus padanya. Mikuo mengangguk lalu buru-buru berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Entahlah mau ngapain, bukan urusanku juga. Urusan OSIS gak sama dengan urusan kelas dan gak sama dengan urusan Shion Rin juga.

"Emang kita mau bikin apaan, Rin?" tanya Teiru yang gak kalah kepo sama Mikuo. Bedanya, Teiru kepo pake ngomong doang, kalo Mikuo pake ngomong sama kamera.

"Entar gue jelasin kalo semua udah di sini," sahutku sambil memberi isyarat tangan. "Duduk, gih."

"Gue udah beres dari gudang, Rin!" lapor Gumiya yang baru tiba sambil menunjukkan catatannya. "Gue juga nemu beberapa barang lain dari gudang, jadi gue bawa aja, _in case_ kita-kita bakal butuh. Barang-barang wajib udah kekumpul semua, kok."

Aku mengangguk. "Rinto mana?"

"Hadir," sambut Rinto yang baru tiba. "Semua barang dari kelas udah lengkap, Rin."

Rin menepuk tangannya. "Jadi, budak-budakku semua," seruku dengan gaya paling ngebos yang pernah kutunjukkan pada banyak orang. "Rencana yang udah gue susun dengan matang selama elo semua ngibrit nyari barang adalah kelas kita bakal bikin _photobox_. Ada yang gak tau _photobox_ itu apa? Oh, bagus, semua udah tau. Teknisnya, gue butuh kamera, _laptop_, juga _printer_. Buat konsepnya, Mikuo udah tau dan dia yang bakal ngurus bentuk stannya. Tugas elo semua kali ini adalah bikin apa yang gue suruh." Aku menepuk tanganku. "Tim Alfa! Tugasnya bikin papan nama '_JUU NI_ IPAI's PHOTOBOX' yang gede biar keliatan. Tim Beta! Tugasnya bikin selebaran buat ditempel di beberapa area sekolah yang boleh nempel selebaran terus juga buat dibagiin nantinya. Tim Teta! Elo..." Aku diam sejenak, berpikir keras. Hihihi. "Siapin _background_ _photobox_ yang ukurannya... hmm... dua kali dua meter persegi, maksimal. Terakhir... tim apa, ya?"

"Epsilon, plis!" sambar Sakine Meito dari belakang.

Aku terkekeh. "Ya udah! Tim Epsilon tugasnya ngecat!" seruku. "Eh, kalian cari dulu cat tembok sama kuasnya deh, kuas beginian terlalu kecil buat papan."

"Emang mau ngecat apaan?" tanya Meito kepo.

Aku mendengus sebal. "Ngecat _photobox_-nya, laaah!"

"Tempatnya juga belum _standby_, kan?"

"Ada di sini!" sahut Mikuo yang baru tiba bersama beberapa orang bawahannya sambil membawa papan triplek yang gedenya berlebihan. "Sekarang siapa yang mau ngerjain bentuk stannya?"

"Tim Gamma!" seruku cepat sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang berbadan lebih gede dari kebanyakan orang. "Buruan bikin tempatnya, gak usah kegedean!"

"Banyak omong," terdengar suara protes entah dari siapa.

"SIAPA YANG NGOMONG?!" tanyaku galak.

Semua hening.

Aku terkekeh. "Bagus, bagus," pujiku pada mereka yang masih saja mau mengerjakan semua suruhanku. "Sini, tim alfa gue bantuin. Gue juga masih bisa ngecat."

"Sialan, lo malah bantu tim si Rinto!" protes Teiru sebal dari sudut Tim Beta. "Jelas-jelas kerjaan si Rinto paling rapi dibandingin kerjaan cowok-cowok kelas kita."

Aku kembali terkekeh mendengar keluhannya. "Habis dari sini gue ke sana."

Rinto menyodok lengan atasku sambil berbisik pelan. "Udah jelas-jelas dia cemburu malah kamu ajak main."

"Lah? Emangnya aku mesti gimana?"

Rinto menghela napas pendek. "Jangan samperin kalo emang gak mau ngasih harapan."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi aku kan emang harus inspeksi tiap tim."

"Kalo gitu lakuin semua dengan sama, ya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi lagi. Rinto emang lagi kesenengan main tebak-tebakan kali, ya. "Jelas lah, emangnya aku bakal ngapain?"

"Jangan kebanyakan ngobrol sama Teiru."

Aku mendecak. "Kamu juga tau aku gak pernah sopan sama dia."

"Kamu juga harusnya tau sikap kamu itu bikin dia seneng dan bikin dia berpikir kalo kamu ngasih harapan buat dia, Rin."

Aku menggeleng. "Dia tau aku gak suka dia."

"Dia punya harapan kamu bakal suka sama dia."

_Ah, sial._

"Yosh!" ujarku kembali dengan suara keras sambil bangkit dari duduk. "Lo-lo pada kerjain aja catnya, gue lanjut ke tim lain." Aku menjauh dari Rinto sambil memberikan isyarat tangan sial-lo-bikin-gue-depresi. Kuhampiri Tim Beta lalu kusapa anggota di dalamnya. "Udah nyampe mana?"

"Galak banget nanyanya," protes Teiru kesal.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Gue minta banyak lembaran. Minimal sepuluh, kalo bisa lima belas, atau dua puluh juga bukan masalah."

"Bukan masalah bagian mananya!" Teiru menoyor kepalaku dengan muka sebal, dan aku baru tau selama ini toyorannya tidak pernah benar-benar ikhlas. "Lo nyuruh cowok bikin selebaran, ancur aja yang ada!"

"Shion-san," panggil Meguri Luki sambil menunjukkan selebaran yang telah dia buat kepadaku. "B-bagus, gak?"

Aku membelalakkan mata melihat hasil tangannya. "Kamu bikin sendiri kan, Meguri?"

"I-iya."

Kuacungkan kedua jempolku. "ITU KEREN!"

"Lah? Emang punya gue kagak?" balas Teiru sebal sambil menunjukkan hasil kerjanya selama beberapa menit ini.

Aku menatap kertas yang dicoretnya, mengambil sebuah spidol, lalu mencoret hidungnya yang kelewat mancung. "Selesai aja belum."

Teiru mendecak. "Sialaaan, sialan."

Kembali aku terkekeh melihat desahan kesal para cowok yang emang jarang disuruh bikin hiasan. "Gue cabut ke Tim Teta, ya! Semangat ngerjainnya, _guys_!"

"Eh! Bentar!" seru Teiru sambil menahan lengah bawahku.

"Apaan?"

"Temenin gue bentar ke kelas, Rin," pintanya setengah memelas. "Ada yang perlu gue ambil, nih. Hehehe."

Dengan polosnya, aku berkata, "Ya udah."

Aku dan Teiru berjalan beriringan ke kelas. Sebelum pergi, aku berusaha melirik Rinto—tanpa ketauan yang lain—yang juga memberi tanda padaku. Gelengan kepala, cuma itu. Aish, apa aku melakukan kesalahan lain lagi? _Kami-sama_... Rin banyak dosa...

"Rin."

"Oi?" balasku dengan muka _innocent_-ku yang biasa sambil menatap Teiru. "Apaan?"

"Lo suka kagak sama gue?"

.

.

.

_HAH?!_

Kenapa aku harus ditembak pake ditanya begituan lebih duluuu?!

Siaaal...

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Aish... maafkan otak humor Rey ini...

Mungkin hasilnya gak akan lucu, Rey mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sebenarnya bersyukur juga berhubung Rey gak jadi nulis genre 'Humor' buat FF ini XD

Dan... maaf juga lama apdet /dilindes

_Anyway_, jangan lupa _review_-nya! :3


	4. Pengakuan Len

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Sekarang UTS-nya udah beres! Tapi bentar lagi UAS u_u UAS terakhir Rey di SMA lagi, huhuhu...**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

* * *

"Hmm..." aku memutar jari, pura-pura polos. "Maksudnya gimana ya, Tei?"

"Yah, lo suka apa nggak sama gue."

Aku memiringkan bibirku sebal. Dasar, nggak ngerti maksud pertanyaanku kali, ya? "Buat gue sih, elo udah kayak temen sehidup semati senasib gitu, Tei."

Teiru mendecak. "Jelek banget, sialan."

Giliranku mendecak kali ini. "Emang lo maunya apaan? Gue kan, ngomong jujur."

Dan omong-omong, aku paham banget kok, maksud dia apa. Dia aja yang bego, gak tau kalo aku pura-pura gak tau. Hohoho, Shion Rin emang paling jago soal pura-pura-polos-di-depan-cowok-apalagi-yang-nyebelin-kayak-Teiru.

"Iya sih, elo jujur."

Cih, cuma gitu doang balesannya?

"Terus lo mau ngambil apaan ke kelas?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan topik. Lagian, kita emang udah nyampe di 12 IPA I, kok. "Perasaan semua barang udah diangkut ke sono."

Teiru diam. Dihampirinya meja yang sudah didudukinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini lalu diambilnya sebuah buku. Entahlah, aku juga kagak tau buku apaan yang dia ambil. Yang jelas, habis ngambil buku itu, dia langsung ngasih buku itu ke aku.

"Ini apaan?" tanyaku heran.

"Entar, lo buka di rumah aja, ya," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Heuh, udah ditemenin, sekarang aku malah ditinggal? Kurang ajar banget si Teiru, ck.

Sebelum kembali ke lahan stan kelasku, aku memasukkan buku tadi ke dalam tas. Emang ini cuma punya Teiru yang bisa dibilang bukan benda yang penting-penting banget tapi tadi aku udah bilang kan, Teiru itu udah kayak temen sehidup semati senasib buatku. Aku gak akan nyia-nyiain temen kayak dia, dan itu termasuk barang pemberian dia.

"Rin!"

Aku tersentak lalu membalikkan badan. "Rinto! Ngagetin aja!"

"Tadi dia ngomong apa?" tanya Rinto kepo tingkat lima belas sambil merendahkan suaranya. Ck, ternyata cowok macam Rinto keponya lebih parah dari apa yang aku liat di sinetron. "Nembak kamu?"

"Sialan, kamu tau terus, To."

"Keliatan dari mukanya, sih," balasnya sambil setengah terkikik. "Muka dia maksudnya, bukan muka kamu. Kamu jawab apa?"

Aku menghela napas. "Dia aneh, nembaknya pake nanya aku suka sama dia atau nggak..."

Lagi-lagi Rinto terkikik. Segitu lucunya kah, cerita penembakan tragisnya Teiru terhadapku? "Oke, oke," balas Rinto setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi kamu jawabnya apa?"

"Aku bilang aja dia itu temen sehidup semati senasib."

Kembali Rinto terkikik. "Tumben, kamu jawabnya sesuai harapan aku."

Lagi-lagi aku mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudnya apaan, tuh?"

"Berarti diri ke'cewek'anmu udah meningkat," jelas Rinto sambil menunjukkan tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya. "Terus habis kamu ngomong gitu, dia bales apa?"

"Dia bales..." Jeda sejenak. "Jelek."

"Hah?"

"Iya, katanya jawabanku jelek."

"Laaah..." Rinto mengerutkan dahinya kelewat heran. "Kenapa malah gitu jawabannya, ya?"

Aku mendecak. "Mana aku tau."

"Permisi."

Spontan aku dan Rinto menoleh ke arah pintu utama kelas XII IPA I yang emang cuma punya satu pintu ini. Seketika itu juga aku ngerasa gak enak berat karena di depan kelas ada...

_Kagamine-sensei_.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Rinto sambil menghampiri satu-satunya guru matematika di Akademi Voca itu. "Nyari apa atau siapa?"

Kagamine-sensei tersenyum. "Halo, Kagami-san," sapa guru itu ramah. Entah kenapa guru itu emang hobi banget pamer senyum depan murid. Semoga aja guru itu bukan h*mo, _Kami-sama_. "Hmm... Megurine-sensei tidak ada di sini, ya?"

"Eh?" Rinto menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Tadi sih, Megurine-sensei nyuruh kita ngias stan buat festival sekolah, jadi kita gak belajar kimia hari ini."

Kagamine-sensei mengangguk lalu tatapannya yang tajam nan menyejukkan pindah—duh, ternyata kalo naksir Shion Rin bakal segila ini—dari mata Rinto ke mataku. "Ah, kebetulan kamu ada di sini, Shion-san."

Kuhampiri guru itu. "Ada apa, Sensei?"

Tiba-tiba, Kagamine-sensei menundukkan badannya lalu meletakkan wajahnya tepat di samping telinga kananku. "Saya minta datanya hari Minggu ini, bisa?"

Sialan. Mukaku udah nyaris merah.

Aku melirik ke kiri dan tidak melihat tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sial yang kedua kalinya, kenapa Rinto bisa ngibrit secepet itu? Kapan dia lari? Kapan dia balik ke lapangan? Atau dia ada di belakang?

"Bi-bisa, Sensei!" jawabku terlalu cepat. Siaaal, guru satu ini bikin aku tambah gila aja ada di kelas.

Kagamine-sensei menarik kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Ya sudah, hari Minggu ini biar saya yang datang ke rumah kamu. Boleh saya minta ciri-ciri rumahnya?"

Kusebutkan saja ciri-ciri rumahku yang notabene hanya rumah sederhana dengan bentuk hampir serupa dengan rumah-rumah lain milik para tetanggaku. Cat putih tulang, pagar hitam, ada kotak pos merah di depannya, pagar tinggi dengan warna abu-abu terang, serta warna atap merah cenderung hitam karena ibu salah pilih warna. Selesai dengan semua ciri-ciri yang kupikir dapat menjadi pembeda, Kagamine-sensei mengangguk.

"Oke, saya datang sekitar jam sebelas aja, ya," ucap beliau. "Sampai ketemu nanti. Dan... jangan lupa datanya ya, Rin?"

Aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

KOK SEKARANG ADA GURU YANG MANGGIL GUE PAKE 'RIN'?!

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, rupanya Kagamine-sensei sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kelas XII IPA II. Mengajar mungkin, atau cuma ngasih permohonan kayak yang beliau lakukan padaku.

Maksudnya, sama-sama disuruh nyari bahan buat penelitian.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sebelum berpikir lebih jauh yang cuma bakal bikin aku tambah pusing aja, aku bergegas kembali ke lapangan. Pemandangan yang ada di sana bikin perasaan aku jauh, jauh, jauh, jauuuh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"ITU KALIAN BISA NGIAS, KOK!" pekikku bahagia sambil menatapi hasil kerja mereka dengan takjub. "_SUGOOOI_!—kereeen!"

"Oh iya lah, Tim Beta emang keren," sahut Teiru sambil menyerahkan setumpuk selebaran yang telah ia dan timnya buat kepadaku. "Sekarang juga masih kita kerjain."

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Keren, keren," balasku tanpa memikirkan betapa normal sikap Teiru saat itu, kayak bukan habis ditolak mentah-mentah. Kutatap Rinto. "Mana tulisan namanya?"

Rinto menunjuk satu arah. "Seperti yang kamu minta," ujarnya santai. "Tulisannya besar dan warna-warni di atas papan item. Terus... kalo mau ada yang ditambahin, kamu tambah aja sendiri." Rinto memelankan suaranya. "Tadi Sensei ngapain?"

Aku menghela napas kembali. "Nagih janji," jawabku dengan suara yang sama pelannya.

"Janji?"

"Aku janji ngebantu penelitiannya."

"Emang Sensei penelitian apa?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Mana aku tau?"

"Terus kenapa kamu mau aja?"

"Embel-embelnya itu 'semua cowok di XII IPA', dan di kelas kita, satu-satunya cewek cuma aku, kan?" balasku setengah kesal, itu semua kan, bukan salahku. "Yang aku tau cuma Sensei minta data tentang kalian."

"He?" Kini giliran Rinto yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya udah."

Aku mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan mendekati _photobox_ hasil cowok-cowok ini. "Tim Epsilon ngecatnya lumayan rapi, loh."

"Masih berantakan, gitu?" tanya Meito walau aku yakin di dalemnya, cowok itu mencak-mencak lantaran masih aja diejek gak rapi total.

Aku terkekeh. "Rapi kok, rapi."

Meito bersorak. Dia dan geng 'Epsilon'nya kemudian mengangkat tangan bersama-sama sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas. "Epsilooon~ Epsilooon~ emang kita paling keren! Emang kita paling rapi seantero jagat!"

Yah, anggap aja itu angin lalu.

"Tim Gamma! Gak rugi gue nyuruh elo-elo pada yang nyusun stannya," pujiku geli. "Elo-elo pada emang konco gue, deh! Kapan-kapan gue traktir, tapi gak janji."

Mereka, bocah-bocah tim Gamma, hanya terkekeh mendengar pujian dan janji palsuku itu. Aku ikut terkekeh lalu membuka pintu _photobox_ mini tersebut. Di dalamnya, gak tau pake teknologi macam apa, tim Teta berhasil membuat _background_ berbagai warna yang bisa diganti dengan... gak tau juga dengan apa.

"Siapa yang bikin teknologi keren di _background_?" tanyaku setelah keluar dari _photobox_ kelewat mini itu. Seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"MEGURI YANG BIKIN?!" pekikku tiga perempat kaget.

Meguri Luki, cowok yang ngangkat tangan itu, mengangguk pelan.

"KEREEEN!" pujiku habis-habisan. "Udah! Pokoknya gue gak akan ngerombak apa-apa dari stan ini lagi soalnya ini udah KEREN ABIS. Gue nyampe gak tau mesti ngomong apa ke elo-elo pada. Ingetin gue buat nraktir elo semua... pas gue udah punya banyak duit! Sakine! Panggil Megurine-sensei, gih!"

"Saya sudah di sini, Shion-chan," sambar sosok tinggi berambut merah jambu yang tiba-tiba udah ada di belakang kerumunan cowok XII IPA I. "Coba saya pingin tau, mana stan yang udah dihias sama murid-murid saya."

Megurine-sensei menatapi stan hasil cowok-cowok XII IPA I dengan muka paling lempeng yang pernah kulihat. Yah, mungkin buat sekarang usaha mereka gagal...

Megurine-sensei tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, membuat sebagian besar dari anak XII IPA I—termasuk aku kali ini—melonjak saking kagetnya. Emang lebay, tapi Megurine-sensei juga sok-sok bintang sinetron gitu. Beliau menghampiri Rinto, cowok yang bisa dibilang adalah siswa kesayangannya di kelas, bukan siswi. Diguncangnya tubuh Rinto lalu dengan suara bergetar, beliau berkata. "Kalian... bagus banget..."

Astaga... Megurine-sensei emang lebay.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei_—makasih, Bu," ucap Rinto setengah terperangah berhubung jarak muka Megurine-sensei dengan mukanya kurang dari lima senti.

Megurine-sensei kemudian berdiri tegak. Dengan tinju ke atas serta senyum khas psikopat yang sebelumnya belum pernah kuliat ada di muka guru cantik ini, beliau berkata, "MARI KITA TAKLUKKAN FESTIVAL SEKOLAH!"

.

.

.

Gila.

Anehnya, semua murid—termasuk aku—mendukung Megurine-sensei menyebut kata-kata gila tersebut.

"OIII!" seru kami.

* * *

"Rin, nggak akan bareng pulangnya?" tanya Rinto yang sudah menyandang tasnya di punggung. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku, dari menulis ke wajah Rinto.

Kugelengkan kepala. "Ada yang harus aku beresin dulu," ucapku santai. "Rinto, sama dua bocah gila ini," aku menunjuk Mikuo dan Teiru. "Kalian pulang duluan aja."

"Kenapa si Rinto bagus ya, disebut namanya?" tanya Mikuo pada Teiru, bukan padaku. "Sialan banget, kalo sama Rin nama gue gak pernah bagus."

"Elo pikir elo doang?" balas Teiru ikut-ikutan sebal. "Gue juga selalu dipandang jelek kalo di depan cewek ini."

"Ah, elo-elo pada berisik," protesku sambil mengibaskan tangan—bermaksud mengusir ketiga orang itu. "Kalo elo-elo pada emang khawatir sama gue, elo kan, bisa telpon nanti pas gue udah di rumah. Jam... empat, atau jam lima, kemungkinan besar gue udah di rumah. Tinggal telepon aja, kok."

"Aku duluan, ya!" seru Rinto yang gak tau kenapa udah ada di depan pintu kelas. "Disuruh nyokap cepet pulang."

"Nyuci baju, To?" goda Mikuo dengan muka isengnya.

"Yoi!"

.

.

.

He?

Rinto beneran nyuci?

"Gue juga duluan," ucap Teiru sambil mengangkat tasnya. "Ada latihan kasti sama anak-anak tetangga."

Mikuo mengerutkan dahinya. "Elo yang latihan atau lo ngajarin anak-anak kecil?"

Teiru mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Yang kedua. Gue duluan, coy! Hati-hati entar lo berdua pulangnya!"

"Lah? Gue kan, pulang bareng elo!" seru Mikuo sambil mengejar rekan sehidup sematinya yang udah sekelas sejak SD, gak tau kenapa. "Tungguin gue, RUUU! TEIRUUU!" Kemudian dia menatapku, memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat. "Duluan ya, Rin!"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mendadak suasana jadi seram, karena emang semua cowok XII IPA I udah pulang. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk mengerjakan "kerjaan" tambahan ini di kantin atau di kursi pinggir lapangan, itung-itung nyari angin dan nyari suasana rame. Akademi Voca gak dibangun dengan cerita menyenangkan, tau? Gedung lama pasti selalu ada cerita hantunya.

Kuturuni tangga hingga akhirnya tiba di lapangan sekolah. Rupanya klub aikido sedang latihan di sana. Baguslah, itung-itung nyari keramaian daripada sendirian di kelas minta dirasukin hantu. Hii.

"Shion-san ikut klub aikido?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Siapa pula yang memanggilku dengan nama margaku? Tambahan, memangnya ada yang mengenalku di klub aikido? Kurasa tidak.

Kutolehkan kepala hingga kutemukan wajah ramah Kagamine-sensei yang tidak jarang kulihat. Demi kesopanan semata, aku membalas senyumnya lalu berkata, "Nggak, saya gak ikut klub aikido, Sensei."

"Terus kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Kagamine-sensei lagi. "Oh ya, boleh saya duduk di sini?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi lagi. "Silakan, Sensei," jawabku diiringi anggukan pelan. "Saya cuma... nyari suasana lain. Kelas udah kosong, dan jadinya malah serem. Lagian, saya masih ada kerjaan."

"Oh ya? Kerjaan apa?"

"Hmm..." aku membuka lembaran catatan acak-acakanku lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Kagamine-sensei. "Saya lagi ngerjain yang Sensei minta waktu itu."

Kagamine-sensei membulatkan matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata _frameless_ kerennya, kelihatan _shock_ sekaligus kagum. "Boleh saya lihat sebentar, Shion-san?"

"Boleh," jawabku sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas gak jelas itu.

Sebenarnya, kemungkinannya kecil Kagamine-sensei bisa paham maksud coret-coretan asalku itu. Mungkin tulisanku cukup bagus buat ukuran cewek tomboy, tapi buat pengumpulan data tiga puluh sembilan cowok gila di kelasku itu, aku asal banget nulisnya jadi susunannya ke sana-sini.

Kerjaan tambahan aku tadi adalah, nyusun tulisan itu biar rapi dan bisa dibaca jelas sama Kagamine-sensei. Aku mungkin semena-mena, tapi aku gak sampai hati nyuruh guru baca tulisan cakar ayamku yang notabene lebih parah daripada tulisan cakar ayamnya Meito. Padahal semua guru juga tau, tulisan Meito adalah tulisan paling jelek se-Akademi Voca. Fakta satu ini gak aku karang-karang loh, ya. Emang nyatanya tulisan Meito bahkan gak sebagus Rinto yang tulisannya acakadut.

"Oke," ujar Kagamine-sensei sambil mengangguk dan mengembalikan lembaran tadi padaku. "Tulisan kamu rapi, ya. Ini yang bakal kamu kasih ke saya hari Minggu nanti?"

Aku membelalakkan mata. "Rapi, Sensei?"

"Iya."

"Hee..." aku menggaruk bagian belakang leherku. "Berantakan begini kok, dibilang rapi, sih?"

Kagamine-sensei tergelak pelan. "Kamu kayak belum pernah liat tulisan saya aja."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Saya gak protes, kok. saya gak heran karena dasarnya, Sensei bukan guru bahasa."

Kagamine-sensei kembali tertawa. "Separah itu ya, tulisan saya?"

"Eh, maksud saya bukan ngehina tulisan Sensei..."

"Saya gak bilang kamu ngehina tulisan saya," balas Kagamine-sensei dengan senyum. "Shion-san, saya permisi dulu, ya. Ada perlu lagi di ruang guru. Gimana kalo kita bahas soal ini lagi di lain tempat? Habis ini kamu mau kemana?"

He? Kenapa rasanya malah kayak janjian mau kencan?

"Saya habis ini... pulang, Sensei."

"Hmm..." Jeda sejenak. "Kalo kamu ke kafe yang di perempatan dekat sekolah dulu, mau gak?"

"Kafe?"

"Ya, saya masih mau ngobrol sama kamu tentang data yang kamu dapat," senyum Kagamine-sensei. "Kamu duluan ke sana, nanti saya susul. Tenang aja, biar saya yang traktir kamu."

"Bukan masalah uangnya, Sensei," ucapku sambil lagi-lagi menggaruk belakang leher. "Kita kan, murid sama guru..."

"Di luar sekolah, kita bukan murid sama guru, kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi—"

"Gak apa-apa, kamu duluan aja," sela Kagamine-sensei sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Saya mau beresin barang saya dulu. Sepuluh menit lagi saya berangkat ke sana."

Kagamine-sensei berlalu tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Kesimpulannya, aku gak punya pilihan lain selain nurut sama kemauannya yang bisa dibilang gila dan gak wajar itu, kan? Iya,kan?

Oke, mungkin itu emang nafsuku aja.

Akhirnya, mau gak mau—walau 95% aku mau disuruh berduaan sama Kagamine-sensei—aku cabut dari sekolah, menuju kafe yang udah ditunjuk Kagamine-sensei sebagai tempat kami berdua ketemu. Dan kalo boleh jujur, hatiku berbunga-bunga.

Duh, apa ini yang namanya murid jatuh cinta pada guru?

.

.

.

Jangan, dong.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh, akhirnya aku tiba di depan kafe usulan Kagamine-sensei. Nggak tepat juga dibilang kafe, soalnya kafe ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai rumah. Di depannya, ada papan nama bertuliskan "KafeLoid" dengan huruf supergede. Rumah itu layaknya rumah-rumah ala Jepang biasa, hanya saja, rumah ini berpagar pendek dan halamannya dipenuhi bunga. Jalan setapak dari pintu pagar ke pintu masuknya dihiasi batu bermotif, entah asli entah pahatan. Aku berjalan di atasnya lalu menekan bel yang ada tepat di samping pintu. Tak lama, seorang berpakaian _maid _membuka pintu dan menyuruhku masuk. Langsung kukatakan bahwa aku berjanji bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia mempersilakanku duduk di atas bantal duduk dekat jendela, langsung menghadap ke kebunnya yang penuh bunga.

Ya ampun, kafe ini keren banget.

"Pesan apa?" tanya pelayan tadi sambil mengeluarkan _notes_ dari saku bajunya.

"Hmm..." aku membaca menu yang dia sodorkan sebelumnya. "_Cookies_ satu porsi, teh dua gelas."

Pelayan tadi mengangguk lalu menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku. Sambil menunggu Kagamine-sensei datang, aku membuka catatanku kembali, berusaha menyalinnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Kasian Kagamine-sensei, walau tadi beliau bilang tulisanku rapi banget, aku tetep gak tega nyuruh beliau baca catatan acak begini.

"Shion-san, sudah lama nunggu?" tanyanya begitu dia sudah duduk di hadapanku.

"Ah, baru sebentar, Sensei," jawabku sopan. Kembali kulanjutkan menyalin catatanku.

"Di luar sekolah, jangan panggil saya Sensei," ujar Kagamine-sensei dengan agak memelankan suaranya. "Saya gak enak, nanti orang-orang tau kalo kita guru sama murid."

"Terus, saya harus panggil apa?"

"Len aja, ya?"

.

.

.

SERIUSAN, NIH?!

"Eh? Emangnya gak apa-apa?" tanyaku tiga perempat ragu. "Gak sopan, kan?"

Kagamine-sensei menggeleng. "Mulai sekarang, kalo kita ketemu di luar sekolah, panggil aja saya Len," lanjutnya. "Saya suka kok, dipanggil Len sama murid-murid saya. Apalagi kalo kamu yang sebut, Shion-san."

...

INI BENERAN KAGAMINE-SENSEI, KAH?!

Astaga...

Kenapa aku harus punya guru yang bisa suka sama muridnya sendiri?!

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Cieee, yang udah baca sampai chapter ini XD

Kesimpulan, jelek banget Rey masukin pernyataan Len-_- oke lah, semoga chapter berikutnya gak seburuk yang ini.

Rey mengharapkan _review_, tapi jangan pake kata-kata kasar, ya? Kata-kata bagus masih berlimpah, kok :3


	5. Geng Baru Len

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Sekarang UTS-nya udah beres! Tapi lagi UAS u_u UAS terakhir Rey di SMA lagi, huhuhu...**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

* * *

Kagamine-sensei terkekeh. "Mukanya gak usah horor begitu, Rin."

.

.

.

RIN?!

"Gimana gak horor?" balasku tanpa menyebutkan titel namanya, daripada salah lagi. "Umur kita kan, selisih jauh..."

"Panggil saya Len, saya panggil kamu Rin," tegas Kagamine-sensei dengan senyum. "Adil, kan? Tenang aja, umur kita paling cuma selisih tiga atau empat tahun, kok."

Itu jauh... seenggaknya buatku...

"B-beneran gak apa-apa, nih?" tanyaku lagi, masih ragu kelas berat. "Hmm... emang gak risih kalo saya panggil nama depan?"

Kagamine-sensei menggeleng. "Toh, cuma di luar sekolah."

Bener juga, sih.

Kalo orangnya udah merestui, yosh, akan kupanggil dia sebagaimana yang dia inginkan. HAHAHA. "Oke, Sen—eh, maksud saya, Len."

Len terkekeh. "Nah, itu."

Percakapan kami berhenti untuk sementara lantaran seorang pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesananku tadi. "Dua teh dan satu _cookies_, ada lagi yang ingin dipesan?"

Len menggeleng. "Terima kasih."

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu berlalu tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi, Rin," panggil Len sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. "Boleh saya lihat data yang udah kamu susun di kertas yang lagi kamu tulis itu?"

He? Ketauan begitu aja?

"Boleh," jawabku masih setengah kaku sambil menyerahkan kertas itu. Kuraih cangkir tehku lalu kusesap isinya. "Itu masih separuhnya, L-L-Len."

Len tergelak pelan. "Gak perlu segugup itu cuma buat manggil nama saya."

Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Saya masih belum biasa, sih..."

"Itu pasti," senyum Len. "Saya juga masih kaku, manggil nama kamu. Tapi lama-lama kamu bakal biasa juga kok, manggil nama saya," dilanjutkannya kembali membaca data yang udah kutulis serapi-rapinya. Jarang-jarang loh, aku mau berbaik hati begini. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, ada berapa cowok di kelas kamu?"

"Tiga puluh sembilan."

"Kamu cewek satu-satunya?"

"Iya, kamu pernah baca 'Anak Perawan di Sarang Penyamun'?"

Len menurunkan kertasnya, menatapku, lalu dengan wajah aneh, dia berkata, "Itu bukan novel Jepang, kan?"

"Bukan," balasku geli.

"Ya, saya pernah baca."

Mataku membelalak. "Yang bener?"

Len terkekeh. "Jangan pikir cuma kamu yang bisa baca Bahasa Indonesia ya, saya juga bisa."

Aku ikut terkekeh. "Karena saya pikir, nggak banyak orang yang mau belajar bahasanya dan mau baca novelnya, apalagi novel yang bukan modern."

Len tersenyum. "Kamu terlalu banyak nonton film," balasnya geli. "Orang zaman sekarang itu suka mempelajari masa lalu, apalagi ahli sejarah."

"Rin! Sensei!" seru seseorang dari arah dapur kafe. "Kok, bisa ada di sini?"

.

.

.

Aku menolehkan kepala.

.

Surai kuning.

.

Empat penjepit rambut putih di kepala.

.

Nggak tinggi buat ukuran cowok.

.

.

.

KENAPA BISA ADA RINTO DI SINI?!

.

"Ri-Rinto?" ucapku setengah kaget setengah panik. Bisa gawat kalo ada yang tau aku berduaan sama guru, di kafe pula... gak jelas pula maksudnya apa... aduh... "Kok, ada di sini juga?"

Rinto tergelak. "Aku kerja paruh waktu di sini, lumayan buat nambah-nambah duit," ujarnya santai sambil duduk di antara aku dan Len. "Eh, saya boleh duduk di sini kan, Sensei?"

Len meletakkan telunjuknya depan bibir. "Sebut aja saya Len, saya gak enak kalo ketauan ada di luar sekolah sama murid, dan bukan di rumah saya juga."

"Oh, siap, Len!" balas Rinto sambil mengangkat tangannya, menghormat pada lelaki yang lebih tua itu. "Panggil aja saya Rinto kalo gitu."

"Rinto," angguk Len.

"Eh, kamu bukannya mau nyuci bantuin nyokap di rumah?" tanyaku pada Rinto heran. Tapi bener, kan? Waktu dia ngibrit sambil bawa tas, dia emang bilang mau bantuin nyokap nyuci, kan?

Rinto terkekeh. "Aku itu disuruh cepet pulang, supaya bisa cepet ke sini, bantu nyuci piring."

"Bukan nyuci baju?"

Rinto menggeleng.

"Bentar, tahan dulu," sela Len. "Saya gak paham kalian ini ngebahas apa, tapi apa kalian keberatan cerita sama saya? Anggap aja saya salah satu anggota dari geng kalian berempat yang emang udah deket sejak dulu."

Dengan wajah sumringah, Rinto menatap Len. "Kamu beneran mau gabung sama geng kita?"

.

HAH? Apa kata Rinto tadi?

"Loh, apa salahnya?" balas Len geli. "Saya emang guru kalian, tapi saya juga masih suka ngegeng, terutama sama murid saya sendiri. Iya, saya akui saya emang belum pernah punya geng sama murid, tapi kalo saya punya mungkin bakal asyik sekali."

Rinto mengangguk. "Tapi, ada syaratnya, tuh."

Ck, si Rinto lebay banget, sih.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang sama sumringahnya.

Ternyata Len juga sama aja.

"Kamu gak boleh ngasih bocoran a-pa-pun soal ujian atau apapun yang terjadi di antara guru-guru, terutama tentang angkatan kita, ke kita," ujar Rinto. "Temenan sama murid juga gak berarti kamu mengistimewakan kami, sebab kita semua bakal langsung ketauan dan akhirnya malah gak akan jadi bagus."

Len mengangguk. "Saya paham maksud kamu," ujarnya dengan wajah serius. "Oke, saya setuju."

Cuma gitu doang bisa setuju?

Aku menghela napas. "Sebenernya kalian berdua ngomongin apa, sih?" tanyaku seperempat frustrasi. "Sampai nggak paham begini aku..."

Rinto tergelak. "Oh ya, satu lagi," kembali ia menatap Len. "Kamu juga harus ngasih kursus gratis buat kita berempat belajar menghadapi ujian kelulusan, juga ujian masuk universitas."

Idenya keren juga.

"_Deal_," balas Len dengan senyum ganteng di wajahnya. Dijabatnya tangan Rinto dengan mantap dan... entahlah, aku berasa ngeliat pemandangan paling alay yang pernah aku liat seumur hidupku lantaran di depan batang hidungku, ada dua orang yang aku percayai, bersikap kayak aktor terkenal yang suka main sinetron alay.

Hidup ini emang aneh.

"Kalo gitu, mulai besok, kita belajar di rumah Rin," ujar Rinto.

.

.

.

"Seenaknya!" seruku sebal kepada dua laki-laki di depan mataku. "Gak bisa seenaknya gitu, dong! Bergilir!"

"Gak mau," balas Rinto cuek. "Kalo digilir, nanti kalian bakal ke rumah aku semua, kan? Aku gak mau rumah aku, kamar aku terutama, diliat sama orang banyak, apalagi yang bukan saudara aku. _Big no._"

Len terkekeh. "Kalian semua kalo mau, bisa belajar di rumah saya."

Otomatis kepalaku dan kepala Rinto menatap Len yang berucap tiba-tiba. "Apa?" tanya kami bersamaan.

"Kalian bisa belajar di rumah saya," ulang Len. "Kalian juga bakal saya traktir, deh. Saya janji gak akan bikin kalian sekarat gara-gara kurang makanan bergizi kalo belajar di rumah saya."

Aku dan Rinto langsung mengangguk dan detik itu juga, kami berseru, "MAUUU!"

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

* * *

Mikuo menguap ketika Megurine-sensei sudah keluar dari kelas kami. "Coba Rin, lo jelasin lagi maksud cerita lo tadi pas istirahat apaan," ujarnya padaku sambil menusuk-nusuk punggungku dengan pulpen. "Gue kagak paham."

Aku menghela napas lalu membalikkan badan, menghadap mukanya yang setengah ngantuk. "Sepulang sekolah kita belajar bareng buat persiapan universitas," ujarku cepat. "Di rumah Kagamine-sensei."

"Eh, ini bukan modus elo doang, kan?" tanya Teiru setengah heran sambil menarik kursinya ke dekat kursiku dan Mikuo. "Setau gue sih, kalo ada cewek yang belajar bareng di rumah cowok, biasanya itu cewek suka sama cowok itu."

Aku mendengus. "Bukan ide gue," bantahku sebal. "Itu ide si Rinto."

"Hah? Elo, To?" tanya Mikuo dan Teiru dengan wajah gak percaya sambil menatap cowok berambut kuning yang sejak semenit lalu berdiri di sebelahku. "Kenapa bisa elo yang punya ide beginian?" tanya Mikuo dengan wajah super heran. "Biasanya cewek-cewek modus yang mau diajarin sama si Len."

Dua anak ini kagak ada sopan-sopannya sama guru, ya?

"Emangnya elo-elo pada kagak tau?" balas Rinto dengan wajah santainya. Baru kali ini aku denger dia ngomong gue-elo. "Kagamine Len itu lulusan terbaik di angkatannya dulu, waktu kuliah, juga guru teladan di Akademi Voca. Otaknya encer banget, tau gak? Oya, hati-hati, lo nge-_bully_ dia, ratusan cewek bakal ngamuk."

Ehem, kalo fakta yang terakhir itu aku setuju banget.

"Emang dia seberapa populernya di sekolah?" tanya Teiru kepo. "Masih kalah populer sama abangnya Rin yang dulu banyak klub itu, kan?"

Rinto menggeleng. "Sayangnya, Mikuo juga kalah pamor."

.

.

.

Guru ganteng bisa ngalahin ke'pamor'annya ketua OSIS, ya?

"Sialan," umpat Teiru kesal. "Mik, lo kalah tenar, tuh."

Mikuo mengangguk singkat. "Jadi, rumah si Len dimana, Rin?" tanyanya padaku.

"Kalian kan tau gue buta arah," jawabku sambil terkekeh-kekeh malu. "Jadi Kagamine-sensei ngasih alamatnya ke Rinto, biar dia yang tunjukin jalannya."

"Nih." Rinto mengulurkan selembar kertas berisi tulisan acak-acakan khas Len. "Jujur aja, gue juga gak tau rumahnya dimana."

Eh?

"Oh, alamat ini," ujar Teiru sambil membaca tulisan Len tadi. "Gue tau kok, deket rumah mantan gue."

Sontak kami bertiga—kecuali Teiru tentunya—menatap cowok berambut abu itu dengan tatapan super horor yang belum pernah kami tampakkan sebelumnya. "Tei..." ucap Mikuo, mewakili tatapan kami bertiga. "Lo pernah pacaran?"

Teiru mengangguk. "Emang kenapa?"

"ADA YANG MAU SAMA ELO?!" jerit Mikuo setengah histeris.

"Sialan, lo kira gue gak laku sama sekali, gitu?!" balas Teiru kesal. "Gue juga pernah pacaran, cuma sekali emang. Cewek itu cuek sama penampilan gue, tapi akhirnya dia mutusin gue juga."

Mikuo diam. "Kenapa justru gue yang belum pernah punya pacar?" ratapnya setengah pada diri sendiri. Kemudian dia menatap Rinto. "Elo juga kan, To?"

Rinto mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Gue kagak ditanya?" tanyaku setengah protes.

"Ah, elo gak mungkin udah pernah pacaran, Rin," balas Mikuo sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Gue yakin cewek tomboy kayak elo pasti masih menjomblo abadi dari baru lahir sampai sekarang."

Sialan, dia bener.

"Ya udah, terus kita kapan berangkat, ya?" tanya Rinto memecah obrolan soal jomblo ini. "Entar yang ada kita batal belajar, nih."

Teiru menghela napas, berusaha sabar. "Ujian sekolah juga masih jauh, kenapa lo repot banget mau belajar buat universitas, sih? Santai sedikit, lah."

"Kan, lo tau gue mau ngejar universitas luar negeri," balas Rinto. "Emang cuma gue yang harus belajar keras banget, sih."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya udah, sekarang mending kita dukung Rinto biar lancar urusan dia buat kuliah di luar negeri," ucapku berusaha menengahi suasana yang hampir 'panas' ini. "Pergi sekarang, biar gak telat pulangnya. Ayo."

"Tumben, elo ngomongnya normal," komentar Teiru santai sambil menyandang tasnya. "Ya udah, gue ngikut. Gue juga kagak mau lulus ujian masuk kampus pas-pasan."

"Gue normal dikomen, gue galak dikomen," ocehku sebal. "Terus elo maunya gue gimanaaa?"

"Gue kagak protes, kok," balas Teiru membela diri. "Gue cuma bilang doang, tumben elo normal. Elo kan, jarang normal."

Sialan.

Kami berempat berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil mengobrol bersama. Entah kenapa, walau belum lama bersama, aku udah ngerasa kalo mereka adalah temen paling cocok buatku. Bukannya aku gak punya temen cewek ya, aku juga punya beberapa, walau gak ada yang sekolah di sini. Aku bukan tipe orang yang pinter nyari temen, jadi orang yang menghampiriku adalah orang yang jadi temenku. Kebetulan, tiga orang ini adalah orang-orang paling ngotot berteman denganku. Kalo gak ada mereka, mungkin sampai sekarang aku bakal sendiri kemana-mana.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya sosok berambut kuning berkacamata yang tiba-tiba saja menghadang jalan kami. "Ada perlu?"

Rinto terkekeh pelan. "Sensei, kita kan, mau belajar."

Len menepuk kepalanya. "Kalian tunggu di kafe perempatan itu aja, ya! Saya masih ada kerjaan, nanti saya nyusul kalian ke sana." Len tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang guru. "Maaf, ya."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Dapet foto Len nepuk dahi."

Terus kenapa?

Akhirnya, sesuai dengan perintah Len tadi, kami berjalan bersama menuju kafe yang kemarin aku dan Rinto kunjungi. Kafe itu masih sama, tampak lengang dan menenangkan. Mungkin karena gak keliatan seperti kafe, nggak banyak orang yang tau soal kafe ini. Padahal, tempatnya nyaman dan rasa makanannya gak buruk.

"Dia beneran mau ngajarin kita?" tanya Teiru setelah seorang _maid_ datang menanyakan pesanan kami. "Gue sangsi dia mau."

Rinto menggeleng. "Len bukan orang yang mudah mengingkari janji."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Sekarang elo manggil dia 'Len' juga, To?" tanyanya setengah menggoda Rinto yang notabene adalah anak cowok paling baik kesayangan guru-guru di XII IPA I.

"Soalnya dia yang minta, dia gak mau dianggap guru di luar sekolah," jawab Rinto santai sambil mencomot makanan ringan yang disediakan oleh _maid_ tadi. "Tanya aja Rin kalo elo pada kagak percaya."

Mikuo dan Teiru kemudian 'menyakitiku' dengan tatapan mereka yang super tajam. Uh, dasar cowok-cowok lebay. "Kalian ketemu di luar sekolah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"BENERAN?!" tanya mereka lagi dengan nada lebih histeris.

"Benar," sahut sebuah suara dari pintu. "Saya, Shion-san, dan Kagami-san kemarin ketemu." Kemudian lelaki tinggi berambut kuning itu dengan santainya duduk di sampingku sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Hmm... kalian udah pesan?"

Sontak Mikuo dan Teiru bengong, tidak berkata-kata.

"Sen—Len, belajarnya jadi?" tanya Rinto pelan, mungkin masih ngerasa segan. "Dimana?"

"Di sini," kekeh Len. "Kebetulan hari ini kunci rumah gak saya bawa, dibawa sama orang lain. Jadi... kita belajar di sini aja, ya?"

Kami berempat mengangguk.

"Yosh." Len tersenyum lalu menatap kami satu demi satu. "Jadi... kalian mau belajar apa dulu hari ini? Materi yang paling bikin kalian kesusahan, mungkin?"

Aku menarik napas. "Kita mau pelajari apa yang bakal masuk di ujian masuk universitas, sekaligus buat ujian akhir," jawabku mewakili ketiga cowok lainnya. Kebetulan dari tadi juga aku kalem-kalem aja, ohoho. "Ujian universitas kan, pasti beda sama ujian sekolah."

Rinto, Mikuo, dan Teiru cuma mengangguk.

Len lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dasar murah senyum. "Kalo gitu, saya ajarin aja dulu matematika yang tipe soalnya sering keluar tapi menjebak," ujarnya senang. "Nanti malem saya coba _print_ contoh soal ujian universitas, jadi besok kita bisa latihan."

"Terus sekarang gimana?" tanya Mikuo yang kelihatannya mulai tertarik dengan guru matematika satu ini. Kelihatan kok, dari mukanya. "Kita latihan soal dari mana?"

"Saya gak akan ngajar matematika kalo gak bisa bikin soal," ucapnya. Lalu dengan cepat, ia menulis sebaris persamaan di atas kertas yang baru saja ia keluarkan. "Ada yang bisa ngerjain soal ini?"

Mata kami berempat sontak melebar melihat soal yang disuguhkan Len. "Serius, nih?" tanya Teiru dengan wajah hampir panik. "Soal macam gini yang bakal keluar di ujian universitas?"

Len tersenyum kecil.

Dan jujur aja, itu udah ngejawab pertanyaan Teiru.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Aduh, maaf, _chapter_ ini malah makin gak jelas...

Rey gak tau cerita ini bakal nyampe berapa _chapter_, yang jelas bagi kalian yang emang penasaran, sabar aja nunggunya ya, Rey gak tau kapan ide datang dan Rey gak tau kapan Rey punya waktu luaaang banget untuk nulis ide itu :"3

Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ berikutnya! X3


	6. Kaito

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

**Chapter VI – Kaito**

* * *

Sialan, sialan, sialan.

Kenapa harus soal kayak gini yang bakal keluar di ujian universitas, hah?!

Oh, halo. Ini masih Shion Rin. Saat ini, aku dan aku juga cowok-cowok konco terbaikku dari kelas sebelas lagi dihantam habis-habisan sama yang namanya soal ujian masuk universitas. Mungkin emang kita yang kelewat males sampai materi kelas sepuluh aja ngerjainnya mati-matian.

Astaga, berasa gila.

"Udahan, ah!" Mikuo melepas pensilnya lalu mengangkat tangan ke udara. "Pusing."

"Nomor dua aja kamu belum selesaiin?" tanya Len dengan wajah super heran sambil melirik kertas Mikuo. "Katanya mau masuk universitas bagus?"

Oke, seenggaknya aku udah mulai ngerjain nomor lima.

Mikuo menghela napas. "Aku kan, cuma mau masuk jurusan anime, atau jurusan fotografi," balas Mikuo dengan wajah malas. "Bukan jurusan yang harus belajar super, bukan kayak Rinto yang mau masuk kimia luar negeri."

Rinto menghentikan acara kotret-mengotretnya. "Bagus, dong."

"Mau masuk universitas gampangan atau nggak, sama aja," balas Len sambil menodongkan pensil ke depan hidung Mikuo. "Emang kamu mau lolos pake nilai pas-pasan?"

"Hah, iya deh." Mikuo mengangkat badannya yang tadi terbaring di tatami. Diambilnya pensil di tangan Len lalu mulai lagi ia mengerjakan soal. "Demi anime, yay~!"

Aku dan Teiru terkikik geli. Gak heran, sejak dulu, Mikuo emang selalu gila kalo udah males-malesan. Apalagi kalo disuruh berkutat sama soal-soal yang berhubungan sama akademik, seperti sekarang contohnya.

"Udah nomor berapa?" tanya Len pada Teiru dan juga aku.

"Empat, baru selesai," jawab Teiru. "Ngos-ngosan ngerjainnya, kalo Rin?"

"Lima," jawabku sambil terkekeh. "Rinto? Rinto?"

Rinto mengangkat kepalanya. "Sepuluh, kenapa?"

...

"YANG BENER!?" seruku, Teiru, dan Mikuo histeris. Buru-buru kami menarik kertas Rinto dan melihat isinya. "BENERAN SEPULUH!"

"Emang apa salahnya sama sepuluh soal?" balas Rinto bingung.

"Coba saya liat," sela Len sambil menarik kertas Rinto dari tanganku. Uhu, ternyata Rinto bisa sejenius itu. "Hmm..." Len menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian, ditatapnya Rinto. "Gimana cara kamu belajar, Rinto?"

"Saya?" Rinto mengerutkan dahinya. "Cuma ngerjain satu soal tiap satu minggu, kok."

Walah, ternyata dia bahkan lebih parah dariku.

Len terkekeh. "Ya udah, lanjutin gih," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kembali soal ujian Rinto. "Kalian juga... kapan mulai ngerjain?!"

Dalam satu detik aku, Teiru, dan Mikuo sudah kembali menulis di kertas. Gosip tentang kegalakan Len yang belum pernah muncul sebelumnya ternyata bener seratus persen. Nggak, nggak mau lagi aku bikin Len ngambek.

"Len, gue kagak kuat ngerjain ginian!" erang Mikuo sebal. "Lo mau difoto kagak?"

Len menatap Mikuo heran. "Foto?"

"Woy! Kalo mau _selfie_, gue harus ikut!" seruku heboh sambil duduk di samping Mikuo. Aku menoleh. "Len, mau ikut, gak?"

"Gue gak ditawarin, nih?" tanya Teiru dengan wajah setengah sebal. Dia menarik Rinto. "Ayo, To! Kita HARUS ikut!"

Rinto yang ditarik paksa cuma bisa masang muka 'bego sambil bergumam, "Heh?"

"Kalo gitu, saya ikutan juga," kekeh Len pelan sambil 'nyempil di sampingku, berusaha keliatan dalam kamera. "Gak boleh kalah sama anak muda."

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

Kami semua tertawa. Entahlah, semua yang berhubungan sama kehidupan Shion Rin gak pernah jelas. Aku, jujur aja, gak pernah merasa sesenang ini dalam berteman. Selama ini, yah, kalian tau harusnya gimana nasib cewek tomboy kalo kumpul bareng cewek-cewek manja yang gampang banget nangis. Aku bukan tipe cewek baik-baik, aku tipe cewek yang main jambak. Jelas aja semua anak yang ngejekin pita kelinciku nangis jerit-jerit lantaran rambutnya kujambak. Habis itu, aku yang dihukum guru. Dunia emang gak adil.

Padahal udah jelas cewek itu juga salah.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa diterima karena segala kekuranganku.

"Gue _upload_, ya!" ujar Mikuo. "Boleh gak, Len?"

Len terkekeh. "Entar ketauan dong, sayanya," balasnya setengah ragu. "Muka saya di-_catw*ng_ bisa?"

Mataku melebar. Bahkan Len, yang notabene adalah guru teladan, rajin edit foto pake _catw*ng_?!

Mikuo tergelak. "Siap!"

"Kamu suka edit-edit foto?" tanyaku pada Len, masih berada di kawasan nggak percaya dan nggak mau percaya.

Len terkekeh lagi. "Nggak, tapi saya punya kakak yang suka," jawabnya. "Saya gak tau cara pakenya, cuma saya tau kayak gimana hasilnya."

"Mau pake kucing yang mana?" tanya Mikuo sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Len. "Pilih sendiri atau gue pilihin?"

"Ini aja," tunjuk Len pada salah satu gambar yang tersedia.

Mikuo tergelak lagi. Cepat-cepat ditekannya tombol tersebut lalu dengan bangganya, dia menunjukkan aplikasi lain entah apa namanya berhubung aku adalah anak tanpa ponsel yang gak kenal aplikasi dan _gadget _keren jaman sekarang. "Udah gue _upload_," ujar Mikuo. "Liat aja entar, dalam waktu dekat, gue yakin gue udah dapet 500 _likes_."

Hah? Banyak amat...

"Oh, ternyata udah mau larut," ucap Len sambil melihat arlojinya. "Kalian gak pulang sekarang? Gak takut dimarahin?"

Rinto menggeleng. "Hari ini saya ada kerja paruh waktu di sini," jawab Rinto. "Pamit ya, Len. Makasih buat materinya."

Teiru menarik tasnya. "Gue juga mesti balik, mesti jagain adek di rumah," ujarnya. "Gue juga pamit duluan ya, makasih juga udah ngajarin kita-kita hari ini."

"Gue juga," sahut Mikuo sambil menarik ransel _soulmate_-nya yang berambut abu itu. "Hari ini giliran gue masak makan malem. Gue balik duluan juga, ya. Oya, makasih Len, gue ngerasa terbantu banget."

Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi begitu aja.

Tanpa pamit kepadaku, sialan.

"Kayaknya, tinggal kita berdua ya, Rin," ucap Len padaku.

"E-eh? I-iya, Len..." jawabku canggung.

"Gimana kalo kita pulang juga?" tawar Len sambil merapikan tasnya. "Rumah kamu searah sama rumah saya kan, kalo naik dari stasiun kereta sini?"

Aku menatap Len heran. "Kenapa bisa tau? Aku bahkan gak tau rumah kamu dimana."

Len terkekeh. Tampaknya guru yang satu ini memang hobi pamer gigi milik sendiri yang omong-omong, emang putih dan kinclong. "Kemarin kamu ngasih ciri-ciri rumah kamu, inget? Saya masih inget kok, dan saya tau jelas rumah saya nggak jauh dari rumah kamu."

Masih heran dan nggak percaya, aku coba menguji kebenaran kata-katanya. "Hmm... emang kalo dari stasiun sini, rumahku ke arah mana? Utara atau selatan?"

"Selatan," jawabnya sambil kemudian menyesap teh.

Oh, ternyata Len gak ngarang info.

"Ya udah, ayo balik," ajaknya sambil meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja. "Tenang aja, saya udah hapal mati harga-harga makanan dan minuman di kafe ini, berhubung saya ke sini minimal seminggu sekali."

Aku terkekeh sambil ikut berdiri. "Jadi pelayan sini udah apal sama kamu?"

"Begitulah kira-kira," senyumnya. "Pulang?"

Aku mengangguk.

* * *

Aku dan Len berjalan bersama menuju stasiun. Dengan jaket bertudung yang kubawa, aku menutup sebagian kepalaku agar tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Shion Rin sedang berjalan bersama guru matematika sekolahnya sendiri. Aku gak mau ada gosip-gosip gak jelas beredar di sekolah. Lagian, aku juga gak yakin soal hubungan Len dengan orang lain, aku gak tau apakah dia udah tunangan, atau bahkan udah nikah, nggak pernah jelas.

Iya juga, kenapa gak aku tanya, ya?

"Nee... Len," panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu... punya pacar, tunangan, atau malah istri?" tanyaku kepo berat.

Len tergelak. "Boro-boro, deh."

"Jadi... masih _single_, gitu?" tanyaku setengah lega.

Bukan karena aku mau pacaran sama Len ya, tapi aku gak mau pacar atau tunangan atau bahkan istrinya ngeliat Len jalan bareng cewek lain. Sialan, aku kan, cuma muridnya, bukan selingkuhan.

"Tenang aja, gak akan ada yang cemburu liat aku jalan sama kamu," balasnya, membuat wajahku setengah panas. "Justru saya khawatir sama kamu. Kalo pacar kamu liat saya jalan sama kamu gimana?"

"Aku gak punya pacar," tukasku cepat.

"Loh? Kenapa? Kamu gak laku?"

...

"Len, itu nusuk," ujarku sambil meringis. "Nusuk banget..."

Len terkekeh. "Kalo nusuk, berarti kamu beneran gak laku, ya?"

Aku mendecak. "Iya deh, aku emang gak pernah ditembak dari jaman aku kelas satu sampai sekarang juga."

"Kenapa kelas satu SD harus ditembak orang?" tanya Len heran.

"Satu SMA, Len..."

"Ooh, salah, ya," gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri sambil terkekeh pelan. "Pertanyaan, kamu populer gak di sekolah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, tanda gak tau apa-apa soal itu.

"Kalo kamu gak populer, gimana mungkin kamu ditembak?" tanya Len. "Logikanya, kalo gak ada yang kenal kamu, mereka gak akan suka sama kamu. Betul?"

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi... masa kamu gak pernah ditembak cowok, sih?" tanya Len lagi, kali ini dengan muka iseng. "Pasti pernah dong, walau cuma sekali. Minimal, kamu tau lah, siapa cowok yang suka sama kamu."

Aku berhenti menjawab sebab kami ada di depan gerbang stasiun dan tempat itu bukan tempat yang tepat untuk ngobrol. Tempat yang tepat untuk ngobrol adalah di... kursi tunggu, ohoho. Seenggaknya, di sana kami bisa ngobrol santai berdua tanpa khawatir ketabrak orang, beda dengan ngobrol di jalan.

"Aku pernah ditembak cowok," jawabku ketika kami sudah duduk sambil menunggu kereta berikutnya datang. Len menatapku, menunggu kalimat lanjutan. "Tapi gak aku jawab."

"Karena?"

Aku menghela napas. "Karena aku gak tau apa yang bakal mereka lakuin kalo aku tolak," jawabku jujur. "Aku gak tau, apakah kami masih bisa temenan atau malah musuhan."

"Oh, ternyata bukan satu orang, ya?" balas Len diiringi senyum. "Teiru, Mikuo, dan Rinto, ya?"

"Rinto gak termasuk," balasku. "Tapi iya, mereka berdua termasuk."

"Kamu juga takut mereka berantem, kan?" tanya Len. "Saya paham banget perasaan kamu, juga temen-temen kamu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa tau?"

"Kalo gitu, gantian saya dulu yang curhat," katanya sambil memamerkan senyum kecil. "Waktu saya SMA, sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang lalu, saya juga punya geng yang mirip-mirip kayak geng kalian." Jeda sejenak. "Ada satu cewek di dalam geng kami yang... disukain sama kami, para cowok. Kami semua janjian buat _confess_, kemudian sebelum orang pertama akan _confess_, tiba-tiba cewek itu bilang kalo dia baru aja jadian sama cowok lain, kapten basket sekolah."

Ouch. "Itu sakit, gak?"

"Banget," balas Len sambil meringis. "Akhirnya, gak ada satupun dari kami yang jadi _confess_. Kami memutuskan buat _move on_, dan ketika kami berhasil _move on_, cewek itu putus terus tiba-tiba..." Len menelan ludah. "_Confess_ ke aku."

"Dan kamu terima?"

Len tergelak. "Dia _confess_ ke aku sekitar bulan lalu," lanjut Len. "Bayangin, dari jaman SMA sampai jadi sarjana! Tentu aku tolak."

"Loh? Bukannya masih suka?"

Len tersenyum. "Rin," ucapnya dengan nada dilembutkan. "Apa pendapat kamu kalo saya bilang saya nolak dia karena saya udah suka sama orang lain yang saya kira gak akan saya sukai seperti sekarang?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu itu terserah kamu."

Len mengangguk.

Kereta arah jalur selatan datang. Dengan sigap, aku berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta diikuti Len. Tidak ada kursi kosong di dalam, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Oh ya," aku menggumam sedikit. "Jadi kamu suka siapa sekarang? Guru Akademi Voca?" tanyaku setengah geli. "Megurine-sensei?"

Len tergelak. "Enak aja, dia jauh lebih tua," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Aku suka sama cewek yang lebih muda, dan aku gak mau nikah sama cewek yang lebih tua."

"Jauh amat udah ngomongin nikah lagi," komentarku setengah gak sadar.

"Apa salahnya?" balas Len bingung. "Aku kan, udah berpenghasilan, dan emang udah waktunya juga."

Oh ya, aku lupa kalo dia beberapa tahun di atasku. "Yah, kalo buat ukuran cowok sih, kamu masih terlalu muda buat nikah," ujarku jujur. "Walau terserah juga, yang penting kamu bisa menghidupi keluarga nanti."

"Kamu ngomongnya keibuan banget," kekeh Len. "Udah siap nikah, ya?"

Aku ikut terkekeh. "Tiap hari aku disuguhin ceramah tentang rumah tangga sama orang tua," ujarku sekalian curhat. "Pokoknya, obrolan rumah tangga udah makanan sehari-hari aku banget."

"Oh ya, Rin." Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa pendapat kamu soal... perasaan suka murid ke guru, atau guru ke murid?"

Mataku melebar sedikit, dahiku mengerut, dan bibirku kumiringkan. Bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Len yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang gak begitu nyambung dengan topik sebelumnya. "Hmm... perasaan suka itu gak tabu," jawabku, mengeluarkan opini. "Guru sama murid juga gak tabu, mereka sama-sama manusia. Cuma... nggak sesuai aja, orang yang harusnya adalah orang tua kita di sekolah, justru berperasaan lain sama kita, anaknya sendiri. Aneh kan, kalo ada orang tua suka sama anaknya sendiri?"

Len mengangguk. "Tapi... saya udah terlanjur suka sama kamu," sanggah Len. "Jadi saya mesti gimana ya, Rin?"

...

* * *

"_Tadaima_—aku pulang," ucapku pelan sambil melepas sepatu di _genkan_. "Kaasan di rumah, gaaak?"

"Kaasan pergi sama Tousan, gak tau kemana," ujar seseorang dari balik pintu ruang tamu. "Gue disuruh jaga rumah, elo kemana aja jam segini baru pulang, Rin?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sambil berusaha menahan amarah yang hampir keluar, kugeser pintu ruang tamu dan menghadapi cowok gila berambut biru yang lagi asyik menjilat es krim. "Bang, Kaasan ngasih toleransi paling telat pulang jam lima, dan sekarang masih setengah lima. Kenapa elo ribet banget, sih?!"

"Gue kan, abang elu!" serunya sambil menoyor kepalaku. "Gue nanya doang elu kemana, kenapa elu malah balik ngambek ke gue?"

Aku mendesah. "Gue habis belajar, persiapan univ," jawabku lugas. "Puas? Gue balik dulu ke kamar, mau mandi."

"Eits, bentar." Abangku, Kaito, menahan lenganku. "Ada yang aneh sama elo. Sini, duduk bentar, terus cerita dulu ada apaan. Gue yakin ada apa-apaan."

"Kagak ada apa-apaan yang penting," tegasku, walau itu bohong besar, sih. "Gue cuma pusing ngerjain soal kayak tadi. Makanya gue mau mandi, menenangkan diri dan otak."

"Gue kagak bego," tukasnya dengan muka serius. Tumben. "Lo habis ditembak cowok, kan?"

_GLEK!_

Kaito ngakak guling-guling melihat raut wajahku yang pasti langsung berubah panik dan mulutku yang gak mau kebuka. "Adik gue ditembak cowok!" serunya masih sambil ngakak. "Gimana rasanya? Enak banget ya, ada cowok yang perhatian sama elu?"

"Sialan!" aku menonjok lengannya yang kebetulan sedang lengah. Segera ia mengelusnya, kayaknya kekuatanku terlalu besar. "Kagak enak, tau! Cowok yang satu, maniak motret aib dan gue selalu jadi model! Cowok yang dua, jeleknya gak ketulungan dan gak tau kenapa selalu ngejekin gue! Cowok yang satu lagi GURU GUE! Siaaaal!"

Kaito diam mendadak. "Guru... guru elo?"

Aih... aku keceplosan. Tapi percuma berbohong pada cowok ahli cinta macam abangku begini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bilang... "Iya, guru matematika gue di sekolah."

"KOK ELO LEBIH BEGO DARIPADA GUE?!" tanya Kaito dengan suara tinggi. Sialan, aku dibilang bego. "KENAPA BISA ADA GURU SUKA SAMA ELO?!"

"Ye elah, mana gue tau?" balasku sebal. "Terserah dia lah, mau suka sama siapa juga. Gue kagak ngapa-ngapain, gue cuma diem, tau-tau dia suka. Tapi tenang, gue kagak jawab pernyataannya, kok."

"DIA UDAH _CONFESS_?!"

Wew, aku gak nyangka si _baka _satu ini bisa juga ngomong bahasa pake bahasa selain Jepang. "Iye, barusan pas nganter gue pulang," jawabku cuek.

"KENAPA LO BISA DIANTER DIA PULANG?!"

Aku kembali menghela napas. "Gue udah bilang habis belajar, kan? Gue belajar sama dia, terus kita sekalian pulang bareng, rumah kita searah."

"Rin, elo harusnya nolak ajakan pulang bareng guru," ujar Kaito dengan muka setengah depresi. "Mau guru itu suka atau nggak sama elo, mestinya elo tolak. Lo mau besok ada gosip di sekolah, hah?"

"Gue kagak bego, Bang," sanggahku. "Gue pake tudung tadi. Kasarnya, gue nyembunyiin muka gue dari publik, lah. Gak akan ada yang ngenalin gue."

Kaito menghela napas. "Yakin lo?"

"Cukup yakin, sih."

"Ya udah." Hening sejenak. "Terus, dua cowok lain yang nembak elo juga gimana?"

"Dua-duanya temen gue, temen akrab sejak masuk kelas sebelas," jelasku. Yah, gak ada salahnya curhat sama ahli cinta macam abangku gini. "Gue nggak mau pacaran sama mereka, karena emang gue kagak suka. Mereka temen yang baik, dan itulah perasaan gue ke mereka. Sebatas temen."

"Lo suka sama guru elo ini, ya?"

"K-kagak!" bantahku cepat. "Dia emang ganteng, dikecengin semua cewek di sekolah, tapi sebatas gitu doang! Gue gak suka dia sebagai laki-laki, kok!"

Kaito tersenyum sinis. "Iya, lo suka sama dia."

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? XD

Makin gak jelas kah? Maaf ya... Rey pingin apdet, tapi Rey juga otaknya rada buntu. Maaf juga kalo makin ilang humornya, jadi Rey memutuskan untuk ganti _genre_ (walau yang satu ini udah dari _chapter_ lalu). Semoga cerita ini lebih ngena dengan _genre_ itu :))

Sekian! Rey tunggu _review_ kalian! :3


	7. HP

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

**Chapter VII – HP**

* * *

Kaito tersenyum sinis. "Iya, lo suka sama dia."

"Kagak!" seruku lagi. Aku menarik rambutku setengah kesal. "Gimana caranya supaya elo percaya kalo gue gak suka sama dia?"

"Jangan bego, dari gelagat lo juga udah jelas, elo suka sama dia," balas Kaito santai. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Lo gak bisa nyembunyiin perasaan elo dari ahli cinta macam gue, dah. Dijamin, Dek."

Aku menghela napas. "Oke, lo emang jago dan lo bisa tau, walau gue gak ngerasa kalo gue suka sama dia." Hening lagi. "Terus... lo ada usul, gak?"

"Usul apa?"

"Biar perasaan gue gak kebaca sama dia."

"Menurut gue, elo bukan penyimpan perasaan yang baik, Dek. Elo emang kagak comel, tapi elo payah banget ngeboongin perasaan sendiri," ucap Kaito. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa elo segitu begonya, sih?"

Sialan.

"Bukan gue yang milih jadi kayak gini," tandasku kesal. "Lo kalo emang ada usul buruan kasih tau, kalo emang kagak ada biarin gue pergi. Gue mau mandi, tau? Udah mau malem, nih!"

Kaito terkekeh. "Lo kagak sabaran amat, sih."

"Tujuh belas tahun kita tinggal seatap dan elo baru tau soal yang satu itu?"

"Rin," tiba-tiba Kaito berubah serius. "Jangan pernah berduaan lagi sama guru elo itu."

Aku diam sejenak. "Oke."

Kaito melongo. "Serius? Lo bakal nurutin saran gue itu?"

"Apa alasan gue buat gak nurut, Bang?"

"Yosh!" Kaito menepuk kepalaku dengan sayang. "Gak gue sangka, elo mesti ditembak cowok dulu baru mau nurut sama gue. Emangnya lo gak sadar kalo ini pertama kalinya elo nurut sama kata-kata gue, Dek?"

Aku tergelak. "Gue sadar," jawabku. "Sesaat gue jadi ngerasa bego karena udah nurut, nih."

"Jangan gitu," balas Kaito buru-buru. "Kalo yang disuruhnya bego, berarti yang nyuruhnya biasanya lebih bego."

Aku kembali tergelak. "Udah, ah! Gue mau ke atas dulu!" ujarku sambil beranjak berdiri. "Bang, kalo bisa siapin makan malem. Eh, telepon Kaasan dulu, tanyain perginya berapa lama. Kalo pulangnya di atas jam sembilan, masak makan malem buat kita berdua aja."

"Elo kagak bantuin gue?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah super iseng.

"Ogah," balasku. "Pas gue beres mandi, semua udah beres, oke?"

"Tapi, Rin!" sergah Kaito sebelum aku sempat melangkahkan kakiku ke atas tangga. "Hari ini gue ngundang pacar gue ke rumah buat makan bareng. Elo... gak keberatan, kan?"

Aku menghela napas. "Pacar lo cewek apa cowok?"

"Cewek, kok."

"Oke, gak masalah," tegasku sebelum ngacir ke lantai atas. Soalnya, sebentar lagi pasti Kaito-nii bakalan—

"RIN! SIALAN LO! LO KIRA GUA HOMO, HAH?!"

Tuh, kan...

* * *

Malamnya, pintu rumah kami diketuk seseorang. Berhubung Kaito sedang sibuk di dapur—dan pastinya dia gak dengar suara ketukan itu, dapur kami letaknya cukup jauh dari pintu depan—jadilah aku yang berbaik hati membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Setengah melonjak aku melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu. "Miku?"

Miku, Hatsune Miku tepatnya, memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa ada Rin-senpai di sini?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Hmm... kamu masuk aja dulu, ya? Aku bikinin teh, coklat hangat, atau apapun, deh. Di luar dingin."

Miku mengangguk. Setelah melepas sepatunya di _genkan_ dan menggantinya dengan selop, Miku masuk ke ruang tamu tempat aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Sambil ia menunggu, aku berlari menerjang abangku di dapur. "Bang! Pacar elo berapa, sih?!"

"Satu, Rin!" jawab Kaito dengan wajah setengah _shock_. "Lo mikir negatif mulu, dah."

"Siapa pacar elo?!"

"Hatsune Miku."

Aku membelalak. "Seriusan pacar lo Hatsune Miku?"

"Buset, gue disangka ngebohong terus," balas Kaito sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sumpah, gue baru jadian tiga hari yang lalu. Kenapa, sih?"

"Bocahnya udah dateng," ujarku. "Tapi bentar dulu, jelasin ke gue secara singkat, gimana caranya elo bisa kenal sama Miku?"

"Justru gue yang harusnya nanya, kenapa lo ribet banget?" balas Kaito tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Dulu-dulu gue pacaran sama siapa aja lo gak pernah ribut, kecuali waktu gue gebet temen deket lo yang cantik itu. Lupa gue siapa namanya. Emangnya Miku ini siapanya elo? Temen deket elo juga?"

Aku menggeleng. "Adiknya temen deket gue."

Giliran Kaito yang melongo. "Bercanda lo."

Aku terkekeh sambil mengisi cangkir dengan teh. "Terserah lo mau percaya atau nggak," ucapku santai. Kuangkat baki berisi cangkir teh tersebut lalu aku berjalan keluar dapur. "Gue temenin dia ngobrol dulu." Beberapa detik setelah keluar dari dapur, aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalamnya. "Bang, kalo lo nyampe nyakitin dia, hati-hati, lo bisa ngerusak hubungan pertemanan gue juga."

"Beres, Rin," balas Kaito sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ya udah gih, lo temenin dia dulu."

Aku menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk menurut. Percuma gak nurut sama abangku ini, pasti nantinya ada barang aneh masuk kamar atau tasku. Udah biasa kok, udah biasa banget malah.

"_Gomen_ lama, ya," ucapku sambil menggeser pintu ruang tamu. "Bosen nungguin?"

Miku menggeleng. "Rin-senpai... udah berapa lama pacaran sama Kaito?"

Aku tergelak. "Ogah bener aku jadian sama dia," ujarku setengah mengejek abangku tercinta sambil meletakkan baki tadi di atas meja tamu. "Aku bukan pacar Kaito, Miku."

"Eh? Terus?"

"Aku ini..." Jeda sejenak. "Adiknya."

Mata Miku membulat dan membesar. "Yang bener, Senpai!"

"Tanya aja Mikuo kalo gak percaya," kekehku. "Ini, minum dulu tehnya."

Miku mengangguk lalu meminum teh yang tadi kuberikan kepadanya. "Terus, kenapa Senpai, Kaito, atau Oniichan gak pernah cerita ke aku?"

"Kenapa aku gak ngasih tau kamu? Karena aku gak tau kamu kenal sama dia," jelasku sambil kembali menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya. "Kenapa Kaito gak ngasih tau kamu? Karena dia gak tau kalo aku kenal sama kamu. Terakhir, kenapa Mikuo gak cerita sama kamu? Jawabannya sama kayak aku, karena dia gak tau kamu kenal Kaito. Buatku sih, wajar aja kalo kamu gak tau."

Miku tergelak pelan. "Intinya kalian gak ada yang menyangka kalo aku kenal kalian, gitu kan?"

Aku ikut tergelak. "Gitu, deh."

"Tapi, kok..." Miku menenggak tehnya lalu meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. "Senpai sama Kaito nggak ada mirip-miripnya, sih?"

"Kayaknya salah satu dari kita anak pungut."

"Eits, itu elo kayaknya, Dek," sahut Kaito yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. "Rambut gue sih, sama kayak bokap nyokap, yak. Elo tuh, beda sendiri."

Aku terkekeh. "Miku, mau makan sekarang?"

"Boleh," senyum gadis berambut toska itu.

"Langsung ke dapur aja kalo gitu," ucapku sambil beranjak. Kemudian aku menatap si rambut biru. "Elo aja yang temenin dia makan, Bang. Gue gak nafsu makan."

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. "Yosh, ayo, Mik."

Miku tersenyum lalu membungkuk di depanku. "Makasih tehnya, Senpai."

"Panggilan itu harus diganti," tawaku. "Sekarang aku ini... calon iparmu, muehehe. Panggil aja Rin-nee, aku nggak keberatan, kok."

Miku tersenyum lagi lalu mengikuti Kaito berjalan ke dapur. Sementara aku? Yah, aku emang mendadak gak nafsu makan, jadi lebih baik langsung masuk kamar dan siap-siap tidur. Biar aja dua sejoli itu asyik berdua, asal nggak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Rin."

Aku menoleh. "Eh, kenapa, Bang?"

"Nih," ujar Kaito sambil menyerahkan sebuah _box_ padaku. "Gue lupa, belum ngasih hadiah ulang tahun elo bulan lalu. Nggak, bukannya gue lupa ngasih, gue emang lupa nyiapin. Semoga lo suka deh, ya." Kemudian dia ngacir gitu aja.

Aku diam sejenak, menatapi benda mungil itu dengan setengah bingung. "Makasih, Bang," senyumku.

* * *

Gagal sudah keputusanku buat tidur lebih awal. Kotak kecil pemberian Kaito yang sengaja nggak kubuka lantaran takut dikerjain justru bikin otakku bekerja keras sejam ini. Aku mikir terus-terusan, karena emang dasarnya aku ini kepo. Akhirnya, daripada menambah insomnia ini, aku memutuskan buat ngebuka kotak itu. Sumpah, aku khawatir banget, takut isinya ular mainan—yang emang aku gak pernah suka dari dulu—atau _jack-in-the-box_ yang mukanya serem-serem sebangsa tengkorak atau labu _halloween_. Hii, ngebayanginnya aja ngeri.

Setelah bungkus warna-warni alay itu kurobek total, mataku langsung melihat potret sebuah benda yang orang-orang sebut sebagai telepon genggam. HP deh, bahasa kerennya. Aku mengerutkan dahi, ini emang _box _isi HP atau cuma _box_-nya doang yg HP, tapi isinya ular mainan?

Prasangka burukku keluar lagi, kan.

Mataku membelalak begitu aku membuka _box _itu.

Itu...

Itu...

Itu...

HP beneran...

.

.

.

SUMPAH! ITU HP BENERAN!

Cepat-cepat kusentuh benda putih bersih itu. Ups, ada kertas yang diselipkan di baliknya. Aku mengambil kertas kecil mencurigakan itu, lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di atasnya.

.

_Buat Rin, adek gue yang paling gue sayang,  
ups, kedua setelah Miku maksudnya.  
Selamat menikmati HP elo yang baru. Gue tau, gue emang kakak paling bejat sedunia, dan paling baka, dan paling jelek, apapun sebutan lo ke gue, dah. Gue minta maaf buat itu, buat bikin elo depresi selama belasan tahun. Gue nggak nyogok, gue emang niat beliin ini buat lo supaya temen-temen lo kagak ada lagi yang nelepon rumah pagi-pagi cuma buat nanya lo udah bangun apa belom. Sekaligus nunjukin kalo gue emang bener-bener sayang sama elo.  
Kalo lo kagak suka, jangan dibuang, ya. Balikin aja ke gue, entar gue kasih atau jual.  
Salam sayang,  
Kaito, abang lo yang paling ganteng se-_black hole

.

Aku tergelak membaca surat itu. Buru-buru kunyalakan HP baruku soalnya setahuku, ada beberapa aturan penting yang harus dipatuhi pengguna baru. HP-nya harus di-_charge_, harus berapa lama, harus mati dulu, atau gimana aku gak paham. Jadi, aku nyalain HP ini buat mastiin, apa yang harus aku lakukan nggak salah.

Nggak taunya, HP itu udah berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Bahkan, kontak aja udah lengkap. Mulai dari cowok paling bejat di kelas sampai cowok konco-konco aku di kelas aja nomornya ada di kontakku. Ketika aku cek ulang kontakku, aku juga menemukan nama satu orang yang... kerasa janggal berada di sana.

Nama Len...

Kemudian, HP itu bunyi mendadak.

.

_From: 011492015xxx  
Gue nggak nipu elo pake ular mainan, kan?_

.

_To: 011492015xxx  
Lo emang udah berubah, Bang. Makasih kadonya.  
Btw, kok elo kagak input nomor sendiri, sih?_

_._

_From: 011492015xxx  
Ya iya, tadinya gue mau nakutin elo, tapi udah ketauan duluan._

.

Kembali aku tergelak. Setelah puas mengobrol dengan abangku yang emang paling ganteng se-_black hole_—berhubung di sana kagak ada manusia—akhirnya aku bisa memejamkan mata.

Tapi...

HP-ku kembali bunyi mendadak.

Tapi, kali ini nggak sekali. Gak tau berapa kali, banyak kali kayaknya.

.

_From: Teiru  
Cie, HP baru. Selamat tidur, Rin._

_._

_From: Rinto  
Sampai ketemu besok.  
Btw, aku disuruh kakakmu nge-SMS jam segini, HP baru katanya, ya?_

_._

_From: Mikuo  
Met malem, Rin. Besok HP lo harus difoto banget, ya!_

_._

_From: Meiko  
Selamat punya HP!_

_._

_From: Gumiya  
Nah, lengkap sudah nomor HP murid kelas kita._

_._

_From: Luki  
Shion-san, selamat ya, HP barunya._

.

Aku tersenyum. "Bang, lo emang punya seribu cara buat bikin gue senyum, deh," gumamku lebih kepada diri sendiri, sebelum akhirnya HP itu kumatikan. Daripada diteror dengan sisa cowok kelasku yang emang banyak banget? Mending dimatiin, kan?

Bentar.

Kejutan Kaito emang manis, sih. Tapi...

"Sialan lo, Bang! Kenapa baru sekarang sih, elo baik sama gue?!"

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku nyaris gila.

Ternyata Kaito benar-benar menyuruh SEMUA cowok di kelasku untuk mengirim SMS padaku di jam yang sama. Akibatnya, ketika aku kembali mengaktifkan HP baruku begitu aku bangun pagi, bunyi tidak karuan terus aja keluar dari lubang _speaker_-nya. Aku harus menghela napas panjang.

"ABANG!" seruku sambil menggeser pintu kamarnya. "LO TEGA AMAT!"

Kaito—yang posisinya lagi nggak elit—terkekeh melihatku mencak-mencak. "Gue udah baik-baik beliin HP buat elo, bukannya bilang makasih, elo malah bilang gue tega."

"Jelas tega lah, Bang!" balasku. "Coba lo bayangin, dalam satu waktu yang sama, tiga puluh sembilan SMS masuk ke HP elo, emangnya lo kagak stress?!"

"Oh, soal itu," sahut Kaito sambil menatapku lewat cermin. "Kok, cuma tiga puluh sembilan?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kan, anak cowok di kelas gue ada segitu, Bang."

Kaito berbalik. "Harusnya ada empat puluh SMS yang masuk ke HP elo tadi malem. Beneran udah lo itung satu-satu, tuh?"

Aku mengangguk. "Lagian kan, ada notif jumlah SMS masuknya berapa, Bang."

"Iya, sih." Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. "Hmm... kalo gitu, elo tunggu aja satu lagi, deh."

Aku menghela napas. "Terserah elo, deh."

Kaito tersenyum. Dia berbalik lalu melewatiku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Gue berangkat duluan ya, Rin."

Hening sejenak.

"Bang."

"Hm?"

"Lo gak akan nganter gue ke sekolah?"

Kaito tergelak. "Manja lo," ejeknya sambil mengacak rambutku yang emang dasarnya gak disisir. "Ya udah, ayo, gue anter."

Wajahku mendadak cerah. "Hehe, elo emang baik banget, Bang."

"Kalo gitu, lo tunggu di _genkan _aja," ujarnya sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Gue mau ambil helm sama kunci motornya dulu. Bentar, ya."

Aku mengangguk dan menuruti kata-katanya. Sambil menunggu, iseng-iseng kuperiksa HP-ku. Nggak kusangka, ada SMS baru yang masuk. Dan kayaknya, SMS ini bukan SMS iseng dari tiga koncoku yang emang hobi banget ngerjain aku juga bukan dari anak-anak lain di kelas.

Terus siapa?

.

_From: Len  
Kakakmu bilang kamu punya HP baru, ya? Lebih gampang buat saya nanya-nanya soal pengumpulan data itu, kan?_

.

_To: Len  
Terserah kamu._

.

_From: Len  
Ngomong-ngomong, saya disuruh SMS kamu tadi malam, jam 8. Cuma saya pikir pasti banyak banget SMS masuk ke kamu semalam, ya? Daripada gak dibales, saya lebih milih SMS pagi. Kamu keberatan?_

.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk nggak menjawab SMS itu.

Nggak kusangka Kaito yang tukang bohong benar kali ini.

Emang harusnya ada empat puluh SMS yang kuterima tadi malam.

_Len... Len..._

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Nyaaa, kenapa malah jadi banyakan Kaito, ya? XD

Yosh, kalo gitu, Rey tunggu _review_ kalian! Maaf karena lama apdet, ya...


	8. Perpustakaan

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

**Chapter VIII – Perpustakaan **

* * *

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah seperti biasa. Anehnya, ada suasana yang gak biasa pagi ini. Entah kenapa, semua orang mengerubungi papan mading yang normalnya, jarang rame. Akibat kekepoanku yang tiada akhir ini, akhirnya aku ikut dalam kerumunan gak jelas itu.

Sialan, kerumunan ini membuat tubuhku gak bisa mencapai papan mading itu. Semua orang rusuh bisik-bisik sana-sini, entah kenapa. Sumpah, aku kepo berat.

"Eh, lo berhasil baca beritanya, gak?" tanya seorang cewek pada temannya yang baru keluar dari kerumunan.

"Kagak! Gue cuma bisa liat fotonya!" balas temannya ngos-ngosan.

"Foto apaan?"

"Kagamine-sensei berduaan sama cewek!"

_Glek._

"SERIUSAN LO?!" jerit si cewek pertama histeris.

"Ngapain gue ngeboongin elu, sih?" balas si cewek kedua sebal. "Banyak-banyak sabar dan doa aja deh, lo. Lagian ya, Kagamine-sensei tuh udah jadi guru, lah elo? Nilai matematika aja pas-pasan, ngarep banget bakal dilirik Kagamine-sensei?"

Aku terkikik pelan, berharap dua cewek itu gak mendengar.

"Jahat lo," protes si cewek pertama dengan wajah dibuat-buat sedih. Cih. "Ngomong-ngomong, berduaan sama siapa? Keliatan gak?"

"Kagak, itu cewe pake tudung. Cuma, dia pake rok SMA kita!"

_Sialan, sialan_.

"Cewek di SMA kita kan, banyak!"

"Gue curiganya sih, anak kelas tiga. Lo tau gak, waktu itu kan—"

_Cukup_, batinku dalam hati. Sebelum mendengar lebih banyak lagi, aku lebih baik buru-buru minggat dari sana.

"CIEEE! HP BARU, CIEEE!"

Sambutan itulah yang kudapat begitu aku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang orang-orang sebut sebagai kelas dengan murid-murid terpintar se-Akademi Voca. Kelas yang aku sebut begitu adalah XII IPA I, dan emang kenyataannya gitu. Sayangnya, di samping pinter, cowok-cowok di sini punya kebiasaan jelek lain, yaitu—

"HP si Rin katanya dibeliin kakaknya," bisik Teiru pada sobat gosip sejatinya, Mikuo.

Mikuo terkekeh. "Bukannya dibeliin pacar?"

"Pacar?" Dahi Teiru mengerut. "OI, TEMEN-TEMEN! RIN PUNYA PACAR!"

"CIEEE~!"

Nah, itu dia.

Kebiasaan jelek cowok-cowok di sini adalah ngegosip gak jelas.

Cih, cewek baik-baik kayak aku ini kenapa harus diomongin yang nggak-nggak, sih? Emang dasar derita perawan di sarang penyamun, selalu jadi bahan bercandaan.

"Oh, elo-elo pada pada cemburu ya, gue punya pacar?" balasku santai sambil menunjuk mereka semua dengan gaya sok. "Makanya, kalo mau ngegaet gue, kudu buru-buru. Kalo nggak, ke laut aja sono, masih banyak yang ngantri buat jadi pacar gue."

Teiru dan Mikuo ngakak, begitu pula dengan cowok-cowok lain—kecuali Rinto, dia tetap _cool _kayak biasa. Mikuo menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Rin," ucapnya. "Mau lo ngumbar-ngumbar kayak gimanapun, kita semua juga udah tau kalo elo itu cewek paling gak laku di angkatan."

_Ouch_. "Mik," balasku. "Itu ngena banget di hati dan sakit, tau gak lo?"

Teiru ikut terkekeh. "Nyatanya, lo sama aja kayak kita-kita, kan?"

Lalu kami ngakak bersama.

"To, Ru, Mik, gue punya berita buruk," ujarku setelah tawa kami reda dan anak-anak cowok lain sibuk dengan urusan lain. "EH! Kenapa kamu kagak dateng pas bel lagi, To?"

Rinto terkekeh. "Capek dikerubungin _fans_."

Mataku melebar. "Kamu punya _fans club _sekarang?"

Rinto mengangkat bahunya. "Berita apaan, Rin?"

"Iya, berita apaan?" sahut Mikuo si raja kepo. "Segitu pentingnya sampai lo kudu dan mau nyampein ke kita-kita?"

Aku terkekeh. "Bukan penting sebenernya," akuku. "Gue nyari temen, dan gue juga nyari pertolongan. Gue tau banget cuma elo bertiga yang paling bisa gue andelin."

"Ada apa?" tanya Teiru yang mulai memasang raut seriusnya.

"Lo udah liat mading pagi ini?" tanyaku dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Mereka bertiga kompak menggeleng.

Aku menghembuskan napas cukup panjang. "Di mading pagi ini, gak tau siapa yang motret dan nempelin di sana, gue harap bukan elo, Mik." Jeda sejenak. "Ada yang masang foto Kagamine-sensei berdua sama... gue, kemarin, di stasiun kereta, waktu mau pulang."

Ketiga cowok itu kompak melotot. "HAH?!"

Aku mengerjap. "Elo belum pada tau?"

"Coba lo pikirin, Rin," Teiru berujar. "Kapan elo bisa cerita sama kita-kita? SMS kita semalem aja kagak elo bales, kan?"

Eh, bener juga.

"Oke, gue ceritain," putusku cepat. "Jadi, habis elo semua pada pulang kemarin, gue akhirnya pulang bareng dia. Dia yang ngajak, bilangnya rumah kita searah. Yah, gue percaya aja, dong? Tapi gue gak bego, gue pake jaket ditutup tudung, biar gak keliatan orang."

"Terus... orang-orang pada tau kalo kamu yang ada di foto itu?" tanya Rinto.

"Kayaknya nggak," jawabku ragu. "Tapi begonya gue, rok SMA gue keliatan..."

"Pita elo kagak keliatan, kan?!" tanya Mikuo setengah histeris.

Aku menggigit bibir. "Gue gak liat fotonya, tapi gue harap nggak..."

"Sepatu elo?" celetuk Teiru.

...

_Bener juga_.

"Sialan, sepatu gue sama, lagi!" umpatku kesal sambil celingak-celinguk kanan kiri. "Gimana, dong?"

"Lo ninggalin sepatu olahraga gak, di loker?" tanya Teiru. "Pake aja itu dulu."

Mataku sontak berbinar. "Jenius!"

"Eh, tahan dulu," sergah Rinto. "Lo sama orang itu pergi berdua gak mungkin gak ngobrol. Kalian berdua ngomongin apa aja?"

Mikuo menatap Rinto heran. "Kok, elo yang kepo, To?"

"Soalnya gue kepo aja."

Mikuo menghembuskan napas. Jawaban Rinto emang gak jelas, jujur aja. "Iya Rin, lo ngomongin apa aja?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Lo bertiga... beneran pingin tau?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Dia..." Jeda sejenak. "_Confess_."

_KRIIING!_

"Anak-anak!" seru Megurine-sensei begitu memasuki kelas. "Bagi kalian yang merasa namanya saya sebutkan, pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang juga untuk menghadap guru." Megurine-sensei berdeham. "Kagami Rinto, Hatsune Mikuo, Sukone Teiru, dan..." Jeda lagi. "Shion Rin."

Aku menarik napas panjang.

Woh, deg-degannya tuh, di sini...

* * *

Kami berempat tiba di perpustakaan. Aoki Lapis, pustakawan sekolah, menyambut kami dan menunjuk ruang baca yang letaknya di pojok perpustakaan. Masih deg-degan, kami mengangguk lalu berjalan ke sana. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata cuma ada Kagamine-sensei.

Dia melihat kami lalu tersenyum. "Kalian pasti udah tau berita hebohnya."

Kami mengangguk.

"Faktanya, Shion," ucapnya padaku. Aku bersyukur dia bisa memilah saat dimana dia harus menjadi guru dan menjadi orang yang menyukaiku. "Rokmu terlihat, sepatumu juga. Bersyukurlah tidak dengan bandomu, karena semua akan mengenalimu. Saran saya—"

"Saya akan ganti sepatu, Sensei," selaku cepat.

Guru berkacamata itu menghela napasnya. "Kalian bertiga," dia menunjuk Rinto, Teiru, dan Mikuo. "Tolong jaga teman kalian ini baik-baik. Cuma kalian yang bisa saya andalkan." Jeda sejenak. "Saya gak keberatan dikeluarkan, tapi saya gak mau kalau kalian sampai ikut keluar juga, apalagi menjelang kelulusan seperti sekarang." Len menatap ketiga cowok di sampingku. "Kalian bisa menolong saya, kan?"

Tentunya, ketiga cowok itu mengangguk.

Aku menunduk. Nggak kusangka pulang bareng sekali aja masalahnya bisa jadi begini ribet. Padahal ya, gini deh, aku ini manusia, Len juga manusia. Kami ini sama-sama manusia yang punya hak untuk pulang sama siapapun dan kapanpun, terlepas dari status kami ini apa. Menurut norma-norma yang ada di masyarakat mungkin emang gak etis ya, berpacaran sama guru sekolah. Cuma kalo kita pikirkan secara logis, guru dan murid kan, berhak untuk mempunyai perasaan spesial.

Aku bicara gitu bukan karena aku suka Len, ya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, harus ngajar," Len beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalau ditanya guru kalian, bilang saja saya memberi kalian tugas tambahan yang harus dikerjakan saat ini juga."

Lagi-lagi kami cuma mengangguk.

"Oh ya," Len membalikkan badannya sebelum kakinya sempat mencapai pintu ruang baca. "Jangan lupa ganti sepatu, ya."

Aku mengangguk.

Setelah Len benar-benar pergi, tiba-tiba saja Mikuo membuka suara. "Rin," panggilnya padaku. "Gue emang mau bantuin elo, gak mau gue kalo elo sampai di-DO." Mikuo menarik napas. "Cuma masalahnya, dia udah _confess_ ke elo dan... eh, lo belum cerita lengkapnya, ya? Ah, bodo amat. Intinya, gue gak sudi kalo gue bantuin elo tapi akhirnya malah elo jadiannya sama dia."

"Gue juga gak sudi," timpal Teiru gak mau ketinggalan. "Buat gue sih, mendingan lo jadian sama Mikuo daripada sama dia, Rin. Gue kagak maksa elo buat nerima gue, walau gue emang berharap elo nerima. Cuma, kalo gue disuruh milih, gue gak akan milih dia buat jadi pacar elo."

"Kalo untuk soal keamanan dan kesejahteraan kamu di sekolah ini, aku setuju sama mereka berdua," tambah Rinto.

Aku tersenyum. Tiga cowok koncoku ini emang bener temen paling sejati seantero jagat. "Gue ngerti maksud elo-elo pada, dan gue juga tau kalo elo semua emang peduli sama gue," ucapku jujur, dari hati terdalam, nih. "Cuma, gue heran sama kesimpulan elo semua. Emangnya siapa yang bakal jadian sama dia?"

"Elo, lah!" jawab Mikuo dan Teiru kompak.

Rinto tergelak pelan. "Rin, mereka ini emang udah janjian buat nembak kamu waktu itu. Jadi, tenang aja, kalo kamu milih salah satu di antara mereka, mereka gak bakalan sakit hati."

Mataku melebar kaget. "Kok... gitu?"

"Gue tau kemungkinannya kecil elo mau nerima gue," ujar Teiru. "Coba, siapa yang mau sama gue, Rin? Muka gue segini ancurnya, cuma otak gue aja yang kinclong. Badan juga kagak atletis-atletis amat, gue sadar diri, kok."

"Kita berdua ini gak tau siapa yang bakal elo pilih andaikan kita nembak," jelas Mikuo. "Tapi apa salahnya nyoba nembak elo? Toh, elo juga kagak kemana-mana."

Aku menghela napas. "To," aku menatap Rinto. "Kamu gak akan ikutan nembak, kan?"

Rinto terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Aku nggak pingin pacaran, Rin."

Aku menunduk lalu menghela napas beberapa kali. "Kesimpulannya," aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Kalian pingin gue milih antara Teiru sama Mikuo, iya kan?"

Mereka bertiga kompak mengangguk.

"Gue sama Mikuo janji gak bakalan musuhan, siapapun yang elo pilih," jelas Teiru.

Mikuo mengangguk. "Soalnya, Rin, persahabatan gue sama Teiru yang udah dari lama jelas lebih penting daripada cuma sekedar jeles-jelesan liat salah satu dari kita jadian sama elo."

Aku tersenyum. "Kalo gitu—"

* * *

Kami berempat kembali ke kelas setelah aku mengganti sepatuku. Megurine-sensei yang sedang sibuk menuliskan ratusan persamaan kimia di papan tulis sontak menoleh. "Udah selesai?" tanyanya dengan senyum. Fyuh, aku harap Megurine-sensei emang gak tau apa-apa soal insiden ini.

Rinto yang mewakili kami berempat mengangguk. "Ada tugas tambahan dari Kagamine-sensei, jadi kami agak lama di sana."

Megurine-sensei ber-oh ria. "Kalo gitu, kalian boleh langsung duduk," ujar Megurine-sensei. Kemudian beliau membalikkan badannya, menghadap para murid. "Anak-anak, bagi kalian yang sejak tadi mencatat, tolong teman kalian yang telat ini melengkapi catatannya, ya!"

Setengah kelas mengerang mendengar perintah itu. Aku terkekeh dalam hati. Emang di kelas ini, yang bisa diandalkan buat catatan cuma aku dan Rinto. Berhubung aku dan Rinto tadi gak ada, jadi bener-bener gak ada catatan kimia buat pelajaran kali ini.

Gak apa-apa, bisa nanya Megurine-sensei pas udah pulang nanti.

Atau di-SMS juga bisa, Megurine-sensei kan, sayang banget sama aku, pasti mau ngajarin cuma sekedar kimia sederhana kayak gituan.

"Permisi."

Semua menoleh. "Oh, ada apa?" tanya Megurine-sensei sambil menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Shion-san, ada perlu dengan Shion-chan?"

Mataku sontak membelalak. Buru-buru kutolehkan kepalaku ke pintu kelas.

KENAPA ADA SI ABANG DI SONO?!

"Iya, Sensei," jawab Kaito sambil membungkuk sopan. "Pagi ini Rin emang gak enak badan, terus saya dapet kabar tadi kalo dia nambah parah, jadi saya mau jemput dia pulang."

Mata Megurine-sensei membulat dan melebar. "Ooh... iya, boleh," jawabnya sambil menatapku. "Shion-chan, langsung pulang dan istirahat, ya."

Aku yang nggak ngerti ada apa memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata si Abang berhubung membantah Kaito sama artinya dengan cari mati. Jadilah aku mengambil tasku lalu melambai kepada tiga koncoku, membungkuk pada Megurine-sensei, lalu mengikuti Kaito pulang ke rumah. Dia bawa motor lagi, kayak tadi pagi waktu mengantarku.

"Ada apaan, Bang?" tanyaku heran begitu kami tiba di tempat parkir.

"Gue di-SMS sama nomor gak dikenal," jawab Kaito sambil menyerahkan helm padaku. "Katanya, lo difitnah yang nggak-nggak, jadi gue disuruh jemput lo balik."

"Kuliah lo gimana?"

"Udah beres dari setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Kaito lagi. "Dari kampus gue langsung ke sini. Udah ah, entar kita cerita-cerita di rumah aja. Ayo cabut."

Aku mengangguk. Jujur aja, ada yang aneh sama abangku akhir-akhir ini. Selain jadi lebih ramah, dia juga jadi lebih perhatian, padaku terutama. Walau sikapnya yang begini baik baru muncul kemarin, seenggaknya aku juga jadi bersyukur punya abang macam Kaito. Ada tempat buat curcol kalo aku lagi depresi di sekolah, hehehe.

"Lo beneran langsung percaya sama kata-kata orang itu di SMS?" tanyaku penasaran. "Elo nggak nanya dulu ke dia atau gimana, gitu?"

"Nanya, cuma gak dibales," jelas Kaito. "Jadi gue akhirnya cabut aja ke sekolah elo."

"Oh."

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah tiba di rumah. Setelah memarkir motornya, Kaito masuk ke dalam diikuti olehku yang sejak tadi masih belum banyak bicara. Entah kenapa, mungkin aku cuma depresi lantaran bingung dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi pagi ini. Kayaknya entar sore aku harus undang ketiga koncoku ke sini.

"Oh ya, Rin," ujar Kaito sambil membalikkan badannya, menatapku. "Ada yang aneh sama elo. Elo diem aja sepanjang jalan, padahal gue tau elo ini bukan orang yang hobi kalem pas lagi naik kendaraan. Ada masalah sama tiga cowok yang nembak elo itu?"

Aku mengangguk, memang berniat menceritakannya pada Kaito. "Guru gue," ucapku. "Ada yang motret gue sama dia waktu kita di stasiun, gue juga gak tau siapa. Untungnya, muka gue gak keliatan, cuma..." Aku menggigit bibir setengah khawatir. "Rok dan sepatu gue keliatan."

Kaito manggut-manggut. "Terus? Dua lagi?"

"Yang satu, gak ada masalah apa-apa," jelasku. "Tiga konco gue justru berusaha nolongin gue dan guru gue supaya rahasia itu gak kebongkar. Tapi habis itu..." Aku menghela napas. "Dua orang itu minta gue milih satu di antara mereka supaya kecurigaan gak terarah ke gue, akhirnya gue milih satu dari mereka."

"S-Siapa?!"

Aku menghela napas. "Gue milih—"

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

JENG-JENG! XD

Duh, maaf lama banget udah gak apdet di fic ini. Rey agak buntu, jadi mikirnya lama juga. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya, minna-san, apalagi yang udah nungguin fic ini banget :( Rey usahakan chap berikutnya nggak selama ini!

Btw, Rey mau menghadapi UN, nih... tapi Rey gak bisa bertahan tanpa nulis cerita, karena ini dunia Rey, sih... Rey bakal tetep nulis, cuma mungkin lama apdet...

Doakan Rey lulus dan diterima di univ, ya :"3

Rey tunggu _review_ kalian! ;3


	9. Rinto

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

**Chapter IX – Rinto**

* * *

"Eh, bentar dulu, Bang," mendadak kuhentikan jedaku dengan bahasan lain. Kutatap wajah cowok berambut biru yang statusnya adalah kakakku itu dengan heran. "Emangnya lo tau siapa aja yang nembak gue? Temen gue kan, ada tiga dan lo kagak kenal semuanya."

"Gue tau Rinto, Mikuo, sama Teiru," ujar Kaito sambil menghitung dengan jarinya. "Terus ada guru elo, berarti total empat cowok yang deket sama elo."

"Tapi lo kagak tau siapa aja yang nembak gue, kan?"

"Kagak, sih."

"Mikuo yang duluan," jelasku. "Terus Teiru, baru yang terakhir Len. Ternyata Mikuo sama Teiru emang janjian buat nembak gue lantaran mereka berdua emang suka sama gue, cuma takut ditolak."

Kaito manggut-manggut. "Terus? Elo pilih siapa?"

"Gue—"

* * *

_Aku menunduk lalu menghela napas beberapa kali. "Kesimpulannya," aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Kalian pingin gue milih antara Teiru sama Mikuo, iya kan?"_

_Mereka bertiga kompak mengangguk._

_"Gue sama Mikuo janji gak bakalan musuhan, siapapun yang elo pilih," jelas Teiru._

_Mikuo mengangguk. "Soalnya, Rin, persahabatan gue sama Teiru yang udah dari lama jelas lebih penting daripada cuma sekedar jeles-jelesan liat salah satu dari kita jadian sama elo."_

_Aku tersenyum. "Kalo gitu—"_

_Ketiga orang di depanku itu menatapku dengan wajah harap-harap cemas yang membuatku pingin ngakak guling-guling. Oke, Rinto sih, masih tetap keliatan keren dengan muka bingung karena emang dasarnya dia ganteng. Tapi... dua cowok lainnya itu loh, Mikuo dan Teiru emang asli jelek banget kalo lagi bingung. Minta digaplok parah._

_"Gue milih..." Kutatap ketiganya bergantian. "Rinto."_

_Mereka mengerjap bareng. "Apa?" tanya mereka bareng juga._

_"Gue milih Rinto."_

_Rinto mengerjap lagi. "Kok... aku?"_

_"Karena gue gak mau bersikap gak adil sama elo berdua," ucapku menjawab pertanyaan Rinto sekaligus memberi penjelasan kepada Mikuo dan Teiru. "Gue tau status ini cuma boongan, tapi gue gak tau perasaan kalian yang sebenernya. Daripada gue nyakitin elo lebih-lebih lagi, mendingan gue gak milih elo berdua."_

_Teiru mengangguk. "Gue setuju," ujarnya cepat._

_"Gue juga," sahut Mikuo._

_Rinto menoleh. "Kenapa kalian malah ikut setuju?" tanyanya bingung. "Perjanjian awal kita bukan itu, loh."_

_"To," panggil Mikuo sambil menepuk pundak sobat berambut kuningnya itu. "Elo mungkin gak suka sama Rin, tapi orang-orang yang gak tau bakal nyangka kalian punya hubungan apa-apa soalnya perlakuan Rin ke elo sama perlakuan elo ke Rin itu beda sama ke orang lain."_

_"Tambahan," Teiru mengangkat tangannya. "Elo berdua selalu ngomong pake 'aku-kamu' dan sering keliatan cuma berdua. Orang-orang gak akan kaget kalo tiba-tiba lo berdua dikabarin jadian."_

_Rinto mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kami bertiga bergantian. "Beneran, nih?" tanyanya. "Kalian gak akan nyesel, Mik, Ru?"_

_"Lo kan, sobat kita juga, To," jawab Teiru sambil ikut menepuk pundak Rinto. "Selama si Rin aman dari ancaman DO dan kagak jadian sama orang itu, gue dukung-dukung aja, kok."_

_Mikuo mengangguk. "Mendingan sama elo daripada sama si Teiru, To."_

_"Sialan lo!" Teiru menjitak kepala Mikuo._

_Kami berempat tertawa bersama melihat kejadian itu. "Ya udah," aku membuka suara lagi, berusaha mengembalikan atmosfer serius yang tadi sempat kami dapat. "Kalo gitu, To," aku menatapnya. "Lo gak keberatan kan, jadi pacar boongan gue?"_

_Rinto menggeleng. "Cuma... gue kagak bisa romantis, Rin."_

_Mikuo kemudian menjitak kepala Rinto. "Lo pikir si Rin romantis, hah?!"_

_Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan gak suka. "Kok, jadi gue yang kena, sih?"_

_Mikuo terkekeh. "Iye dah, gue kagak akan ngejekin elo lagi," ujarnya sambil kemudian menuding Rinto. "Sekarang ada pacarnya. Seyem, ah."_

_Teiru ngakak berat mendengar Mikuo. "Kurang mantep Mik, mestinya ceyem."_

_"Gue banci, dong?"_

_"Lo berdua udah pada ngelantur!" ujarku sambil menjitak kepala mereka satu demi satu. "Udah! Sekarang temenin gue ganti sepatu dulu, habis itu kita balik ke kelas!"_

_Rinto terkekeh pelan. "Turutin kata pacar gue, tuh."_

_"Wuits, si Rinto sekarang mainnya pake 'gue-elo'!" komentar Teiru sambil merangkul Mikuo. "Ada yang berubah sejak punya pacar, nih."_

_"Iye, tapi kagak usah rangkul-rangkul gue," Mikuo melepas tangan Teiru yang melingkari pundaknya. "Gue berasa homo soalnya gue udah mencium aroma itu dari elo."_

_"Sembarangan lo!"_

* * *

Kaito menghela napasnya setelah ceritaku beres. "Jadi," dia berucap. "Lo milih cowok yang... kagak nembak elo? Tapi baik sama elo dan emang paling deket sama elo?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bisa dibilang gitu."

"Guru elo udah tau?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Lo bakal kasih tau dia atau nggak?"

"Mau gue sih, ngasih tau," jawabku jujur. "Entar juga sepenjuru sekolah bakal tau. Lagian, Mikuo juga mau nyebarin info tentang jadiannya gue sama Rinto biar semua orang kagak curiga sama gue."

"Bukannya..." Kaito diam sejenak. "Bagusan kalo elo yang ngasih tau sendiri ke dia?"

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya dia sukanya sama elo, bukan sama Rinto, Mikuo, atau Teiru," jelas Kaito. "Dia pasti pingin elo yang pertama ngasih tau dia, walaupun isinya adalah elo jadian sama orang lain." Jeda sejenak. "Mending lo kasih tau dia sekaligus jelasin kenapa lo pura-pura jadian sama Rinto."

"Gimana cara gue ngasih tau dia?" tanyaku bingung. "Jelas-jelas dia berniat ngejauhin gue sama yang lain, supaya gue gak di-DO. Gue gak akan bisa ngontak dia, kan?"

"Lo bego atau tolol?" balas Kaito kesal. "HP dari gue lo pake buat apaan?"

Mataku mengerjap. "Oh iya, gue punya HP, ya?"

"Iye."

"Terus, elo masukin nomor dia, ya?"

"Iyalah."

"Maaf, Bang, gue lupa," kekehku sambil menggaruk kepala bingung. "Ya udah, entar gue beresin deh, soal ini."

"Lo tidur dulu, gih," ujar Kaito setengah memerintah. "Istirahat, keliatannya lo depresi berat soal ini. Entar gue bikinin makan siang. Lo mau makan apa?"

"Gak usah," tolakku sopan. "Gue masih punya _bento_ buat makan siang entar."

"Oke."

Maka aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku dan tidur lelap sampai nggak bermimpi.

* * *

Samar-samar aku dengar suara cowok, entah siapa, dari tempatku rebahan sekarang. Aku menengok ke sana-sini, tapi gak ngeliat siapa-siapa. _Bayangan doang kali_, batinku cuek. Kembali kulanjutkan aksi rebahanku itu sampai suara itu datang lagi.

"RIN! BANGUN!"

"HWAHHH!" seruku kaget ketika benda dingin datang membanjur wajahku. "ABANG! TEGA BENER LO!"

"Temen-temen lo dateng," balas Kaito cuek sambil berdiri mengangkat ember yang tadi dipakainya membanjurku. "Cepetan beres-beres. Biar gue yang jemur _futon_ elo."

Aku menghela napas. Menuruti kata-kata abangku tercinta sekaligum terkejam itu, akhirnya aku mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas juga mencuci muka sedikit. Setelah itu, berangkatlah aku menuju ruang tamu. Bener aja, di sana udah ada Rinto, Mikuo, dan Teiru.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil duduk di hadapan mereka. "Tumben kalian ke sini."

"Lo ditanyain Len," ujar Teiru tanpa basa-basi. "Ditanya kenapa ilang."

"Terus gue udah nyebarin info soal elo jadian sama Rinto," lapor Mikuo. "Gue nyari foto elo berdua yang rada mesra di album foto gue dan akhirnya gue pajang di mading."

Mataku spontan membelalak. "Terus gimana?!"

"Len langsung kalem, tapi malah nyuekin kita bertiga," sahut Rinto. "Tambahan, adiknya Mikuo yang sekarang jadi sasaran curiga orang-orang."

"Miku baik-baik aja, kan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Dia udah jadian sama kakak elo ini, kan? Gue sih, santai aja," balas Mikuo santai. "Orang-orang yang ngomongin si Miku sempet gue labrak tadi, seenaknya ngefitnah adik orang. Lupa mereka lawannya ketua OSIS."

"Balik lagi ke soal Len," sela Teiru. "Rin, kayaknya elo mesti ngomong sama dia."

Aku menatap Teiru bingung. "Soal?"

"Soal elo pura-pura jadian, lah!" sahut Mikuo dan Teiru kompak.

Aku mengerjap. "Emang gue bakal omongin," akuku. "Tapi lo pada juga tau, kan? Kita lagi ngejauhin orang itu. Gue gak bisa ketemu dia walau gue emang mau. Tadinya gue udah mutusin mau SMS aja, tapi—"

"Ye elah," potong Teiru seenaknya. "Kita gak bego, Rin."

"Hah?"

Teiru mengibaskan tangannya sambil menatap Rinto. Rinto mengangguk, berdiri, lalu menggeser pintu ruang tamu yang ada di dekatnya. Dia keluar sebentar dan gak lama, dia kembali dengan orang lain di belakangnya. Orang yang ada di belakang Rinto itu cuma tersenyum kalem sambil menyembunyikan matanya di balik kacamata juga poninya yang panjang.

WOY!

ITU KAN SI LEN!

"Ditinggal dulu, ya," ucap Rinto sambil cepat-cepat menarik Mikuo dan Teiru ikut bersamanya. Sebelum aku sempat bergerak, pintu ruang tamu udah ditutup dan aku yakin banget, mereka pasti menahan pintunya dari luar.

Dasar cowok-cowok _childish_.

"Jadi..." Len buka suara. Ia duduk tepat di hadapanku. "Apa yang mau kamu ceritakan?"

Mataku kembali mengerjap. "Emangnya aku bilang mau cerita, ya?"

"Nggak," jawabnya jujur. "Mereka yang bilang kamu mau cerita. Mereka juga bilang kalo mereka gak akan buka mulut tentang cerita kamu kecuali kalo kamu udah cerita ke saya."

Aku menghela napas. "Berarti emang aku yang harus cerita?"

"Jelas," jawab Len sambil menatapku. "Saya juga pingin tau langsung dari kamu. Ada apa sebenernya?"

"Kalo boleh jujur, sebenernya gak ada apa-apa yang penting," jelasku. "Mereka berusaha supaya aku nggak ketauan, sama halnya dengan kamu. Mereka nyuruh aku pura-pura jadian sama salah satu di antara mereka, dan mereka juga bilang kalo mereka gak mau aku jadian sama kamu. Mereka gak mau aku di-DO, kamu gak mau aku di-DO, aku gak mau aku di-DO, jadilah aku jadian sama salah satu di antara mereka. Beritanya nyebar, hampir semua orang tau, kamu juga tau, akhirnya—"

"Rin," potongnya dengan wajah serius. "Saya udah keluar."

"Keluar?"

"Ya," angguk Len. "Saya nggak mengajar lagi di Akademi Voca."

Spontan mataku membelalak. "Serius?!"

Len tergelak pelan. "Saya jarang bercanda, kan?"

Aku memainkan ujung rambutku yang emang dasarnya gak panjang. "Yah, tapi kok—"

"Mendadak?" potong Len lagi. "Maaf, tapi ini buat kebaikan kamu, temen-temen kamu, sekolah, dan juga saya," jelasnya. "Saya gak mau kalo orang-orang tau kamu yang sama saya waktu itu. Kalo saya keluar, seenggaknya gosip ini bakal mereda. Minimalnya kamu lulus, baru saya masuk lagi atau gosipnya boleh deh, diomongin lagi."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kamu... dipecat atau mengundurkan diri?"

"Mengundurkan diri," jawab Len. "Sampai kapan saya nunggu dipecat, Rin? Bukannya sombong, cuma anak-anak Akademi Voca suka sama cara ngajar saya. Saya yakin saya gak akan dipecat dalam waktu dekat, makanya saya lebih milih mengundurkan diri."

"Terus... buat sehari-hari kamu gimana?"

"Tentunya saya udah punya tempat yang nerima saya sebagai karyawan," ujarnya dengan raut wajah senang. "Kamu boleh ngunjungin saya kapan aja, tapi kontak saya dulu."

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Dimana?"

Len tergelak. "Rahasia."

"Nyuruh kunjungin, tapi rahasia?"

Len tergelak lagi. "Kamu lucu kalo lagi bingung."

Aku mendengus. "Jangan bercanda dong, suasananya lagi serius juga."

"Oh, mau balik ke mode serius?" tanyanya dengan wajah... menyeramkan. Sumpah. "Kalo gitu, Rin, saya punya permintaan. Boleh saya sampaikan, gak?"

"Permintaan apa?" tanyaku heran.

Len menghela napas sejenak. "Saya minta kamu udahan pura-pura pacaran sama Rinto."

"Hah?" Aku mengerjap. "Bukannya kamu yang mau reputasiku di sekolah aman?"

"Saya tau," jawab Len. "Saya juga nggak akan menarik kata-kata saya yang gak mau kamu di-DO. Tapi saya gak nyuruh kamu pacaran sama siapa-siapa, kan?"

Sebenernya omongan Len nggak ada salahnya sama sekali, sih. Dia emang gak nyuruh aku buat pacaran sama siapa-siapa, dia cuma minta aku supaya hati-hati dan tiga konco sehidup sematiku itu untuk jagain aku.

Sederhana, tapi kenapa malah jadi begini ribet, sih?

"Terus kamu maunya apa?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug gak jelas gara-gara nyaris tau arah pembicaraan kami ini kemana. "Bukannya bagus kalo gosip kita ini gak ketauan?"

"Iya, cuma..." Len menggaruk kepalanya. Lucu banget, baru kali ini aku liat dia salah tingkah di depanku. Biasanya gayanya _cool_ atau seenggaknya pasang wajah iseng. Kali ini... beda. "Rin, kamu mau jadi pacar saya, gak?"

Mataku lagi-lagi membelalak. "Aku kan, udah jadian sama Rinto..."

"Iya, dengan status kalian yang cuma buat menghindari gosip," balas Len. "Kamu milih dia karena dia satu-satunya orang yang bersifat netral, kan? Saya tau, Rin. Saya bisa liat itu di muka kalian."

"..."

"Jelas banget Rinto bukan orang yang biasa pacaran, sama halnya dengan kamu, kan?"

"Len, tolong," ucapku pelan. "Jangan anggap semua orang bisa sesuai sama harapan kamu."

"Tentu nggak," tegasnya. "Saya pingin kamu mengakui isi hati kamu."

Bodoh.

Aku yakin dia udah tau isi hatiku, cuma dia pingin aku yang mengaku, bukan dia yang ngasih tau.

Masalahnya, aku terlalu gengsi untuk ngaku.

"Bilang kamu suka sama saya."

Mataku lagi-lagi membelalak. Emangnya aku gak punya ekspresi yang lebih keren, apa? "Len," ucapku tegas. "Kalo aku pacaran sama kamu terus gosip ini kesebar, aku bakal kena DO lebih cepet daripada tikus beranak, tau?"

"Loh? Saya bukan guru di sekolahmu lagi, kan?"

"Tapi nanti semua orang bakal tau kalo aku yang ada di foto itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bakal di-DO, kan?"

Len menghela napas. "Benar."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tapi... kamu mau tau satu rahasia, gak?"

"Apa?"

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Minna! Kembali lagi bersama Rey di fic gejos yang kenapa-kok-makin-lama-makin-gejos iniiii! XD

Oke, harus Rey akui makin lama ceritanya makin gak jelas. Rey memutuskan buat mengakhiri cerita ini di _chapter _depan, berhubung buat Rey ceritanya makin kemana-mana. Jadilah kayaknya minggu depan adalah _chapter_ pemilihan sesungguhnya, dimana Rin bakal ngakuin perasaannya ke orang yang dia suka XD

Kalian udah bisa nebak siapa, ya?

Yosh, sampai ketemu di _chapter_ depan!

Oh iya, Rey nggak maksa kalian sebenernya, cuma Rey berharap banget kalian nge-_review_ cerita Rey walau _review_-nya cuma "jelek", Rey ikhlas, kok. Rey menghargai setiap _review_ yang masuk baik dari anon maupun bukan anon. Rey gak akan marah ceritanya dibilang jelek, asal nggak disampaikan dalam bahasa yang kasar, ya ;)


	10. Finale

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Summary:**

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Kenapa Aku?**

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

**Chapter X – Finale**

* * *

**Empat tahun kemudian...**

* * *

"Mungkin itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan," seruku yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung. "Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan kepada teman-teman satu angkatan saya yang berhasil menempuh pendidikan ini, juga terima kasih untuk para pengajar atas ilmunya. Oh ya, terima kasih juga untuk semua yang telah hadir di sini! Saya, Shion Rin, undur diri!"

Selesai mendengar ribuan tepuk tangan bergema di lapangan yang kelewat luas ini, aku membungkuk lalu turun dari panggung. Setibanya di bawah, empat orang cowok dengan raut wajah paling aneh yang pernah kulihat tiba-tiba aja menghampiriku. "Gimana tadi? Menurut kal—"

"RIIIN! OMEDETOU!" seru empat cowok di depanku sambil membanjurku yang masih memakai toga dengan seember air—yang untungnya—bersih. Aku tergelak bersama mereka sambil memamerkan gulungan yang kupegang; ijazahku. Yap, aku telah lulus kuliah dan sebentar lagi bakal kerja di sebuah instansi tekstil. Dan yap lagi, aku udah diterima kerja di sana bahkan sebelum wisuda.

"Udah gue duga elo emang gak jelek ngerjain baju," ujar cowok berambut toska sambil mengeluarkan kamera SLR-nya sambil kemudian memotretku dengan baju toga super basah. "Sip, entar bakal gue masukin ke album kelulusan kita berempat."

"Gue tau elo pasti bisa lulus cepet," sahut cowok berambut kuning dengan ragam jepitan rambut menempel di poninya. "Berhasil jadi kedua lulus, ya!"

"Sialan lo!" seru cowok rambut abu sambil menjitak si rambut kuning. "Elo ngejek gue sama Mikuo mentang-mentang elo udah lulus semester lalu?!"

Aku tergelak lalu menjitak kepala mereka bertiga. "Elo bertiga dari dulu emang kagak pernah waras!"

Seorang cowok satu lagi, kali ini berambut biru gelap, ikut terkekeh lalu menyodorkan satu set pakaian cewek kepadaku. "Ganti sono, sosok lu udah kayak genderuwo kecebur got."

"Sialan lu, Bang," makiku sambil tetap mengambil pakaian yang udah disiapkan abangku tercinta yang terganteng se-_black hole _itu lalu berjalan menuju toilet umum terdekat. Bener-bener kurang ajar empat orang itu, udah bagus aku bisa lulus cepet malah dibanjur pake air. Perasaan si Rinto waktu wisuda kagak disiram!

Eh, emang kagak... tapi diceplokin telor sama dihujani terigu.

.

.

.

Mendingan aku, sih.

Selesai mengganti toga basahku dengan pakaian baru yang dikasih Kaito-nii ini, aku bergegas kembali ke tempat mereka tadi. Mereka masih di sana, ngakak-ngakak mengingat kejadian tadi yang super malu-maluin kayaknya. Kurang ajar emang empat orang itu, untung aja semuanya orang yang aku sayang. Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa sekarang mereka udah membeku di Kutub Selatan.

"Rin?"

Aku berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh, menemukan sepasang iris _aquamarine _yang ditutupi kacamata _frameless_ sedang berbalik menjelajahi mata _aquamarine_-ku. Kualihkan pandangan menuju rambutnya, kuning madu acak-acakan tetapi masih kelihatan rapi. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum manis, senyum yang bahkan aku masih ingat pemiliknya sampai sekarang, entah kenapa.

"Len?"

Senyum cowok itu makin lebar. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik, seperti keliatannya aja," jawabku sambil mengangguk sopan. "Kamu apa kabar?"

"Seperti keliatannya juga, saya baik," balasnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Jadi... ngapain ke sini?"

Aku mengangkat topi wisudaku yang basah total akibat disiram kuartet cowok gila tersayangku tadi. "Wisuda, kamu?"

Mata Len membelalak kemudian kembali normal secepat angin, tapi aku berhasil menangkap kerlingan kaget di matanya. "Dateng liat yang wisuda."

Aku terkikik. "Siapa? Saudaramu?"

Len menggeleng. "Kamu."

"Terus..." Aku menggaruk kepala. "Kenapa kamu nanya aku lagi ngapain di sini kalo udah tau aku wisuda?"

Len tersenyum. "Kamu lucu kalo lagi bingung."

Aku mendengus, mendadak ingat dialog lamanya yang menyebalkan. "Mau ketemu abang sama temen-temenku?" tawarku mengingat mereka kan dulu saling kenal dan sempat jadi temen deket juga, apalagi Rinto sama Len yang isi otaknya kelewat kompak dibanding anak kembar.

Len mengangkat bahu. "Kayaknya nggak."

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya heran. "Kenapa? Lagi musuhan?"

Len menggeleng lalu mencubit pipiku. "Kamu masih kayak anak kecil aja, sih."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal. "Enak aja!" balasku kesal sambil memukul tangannya yang bebas. "Sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Tadinya saya mau ngobrol sama kamu," akunya kelewat jujur. Dia melirik kerumunan Kaito, Rinto, Mikuo, dan Teiru. "Cuma kayaknya kamu ditungguin orang lain." Jeda sejenak. "Sore ini... bisa datang ke taman dekat Akademi Voca, gak?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Taman yang dekat stasiun itu?"

"Iya."

"Bisa," anggukku. "Jam berapa?"

Len melirik arlojinya. "Jam lima, aku tunggu," katanya sambil berlalu. "Kamu udah dipanggil sama kakakmu, tuh."

Aku membalikkan badan lalu menemukan sosok tegap dan besar dan (agak) menyeramkan milik Kaito-nii yang menatapku bingung. "Lama amat gantinya?"

Aku terkekeh malu. "Tadi ngobrol dulu."

"Sama siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Sama—" aku menoleh mencari sosok Len, tapi hasilnya nihil. "Tadi orangnya ada di sini, loh..." ucapku bingung sambil menggaruk kepala. "Itu loh, gue ngobrol sama Len."

"Guru elo itu, ya?"

Aku mendecak. "Mantan guru, woy."

"Ehe, iya," Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya. "Yosh, ayo pulang. Gue laper, pingin makan masakan elo, udah lama lo gak masakin buat gue. Bikinin ramen yang enak, ya!"

"Lo mau makan ramen panas-panas begini?"'

"Lo tolol, ya? Sekarang kan udah masuk musim gugur!"

.

Bener juga.

* * *

Selesai membuatkan ramen buat abang biruku tersayang—sialan, ternyata ramen itu buat pacarnya dan dia ngaku-ngaku itu buatan dia!—akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari rumah. Dengan mengenakan pakaian seadanya, cuma kemeja merah kotak-kotak dengan jaket merah marun tipis serta rok _jeans_ selutut, berangkatlah aku menuju taman yang ditunjuk Len.

Dan ya ampun, aku ternyata kangen berat sama dia.

Ngeliat mukanya tadi bikin aku sadar kalo jantungku masih berdebar gak karuan dan wajahku masih mendadak panas walau aku yakin gak merah. Ngeliat mukanya bikin hati aku yang sempet ngerasa biasa aja selama beberapa tahun ini seolah berbisik ke telingaku "Rin, itu dia" berulang-ulang sampai bikin aku bingung setengah mati. Itu sebabnya aku gak bisa langsung mengenali lawan bicaraku tadi siang.

Tapi kali ini efeknya gak akan sedahsyat tadi kok, tenang aja.

Aku menghela napas panjang begitu berhasil menginjakkan kaki di taman tersebut. Kulirik kanan, kulirik kiri, yang keliatan cuma pasangan muda lagi jalan-jalan, ibu dan anak lagi main sama-sama, beberapa orang lanjut usia lagi refleksi kaki, dan seorang tukang jualan es krim lagi melayani pembeli.

Taman ini dulunya adalah taman favorit gengku buat ngumpul, tentunya sebelum kelas dua belas. Kita biasa duduk-duduk di sini, ditraktir es krim sama Rinto yang emang banyak duit, main kelereng yang rajin dibawa Teiru, juga foto-foto pake HP Mikuo. Kenangan lama yang belum tentu bisa diulang lagi, soalnya kenangan yang sama emang gak bisa diulang. Mau berapa kali dicoba pun semuanya gak akan sama persis, baik itu suasananya, orangnya, ataupun barangnya. Perubahan emang pasti selalu terjadi.

Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kananku. Pukul lima sore tepat._ Mungkin dia belum dateng_, pikirku sambil duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong.

"Siapa bilang saya belum dateng?" tanya seseorang tepat di telingaku, spontan membuatku loncat dan membalikkan badan. Cowok itu, Len, tertawa kecil sambil kemudian duduk di kursi tempatku tadi duduk.

"Ayo, duduk di sini," ajaknya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Heran, deh," ucapku sambi menurut, duduk di sampingnya. "Kamu nggak ngerasa bersalah sama sekali gitu, udah ngagetin aku kayak tadi?"

Len mengangkat bahunya. "Aku kan, cuma bisik-bisik."

"Iya, kukira hantu."

"Kamu percaya hantu?" tanya Len geli sambil merangkulku. "Yah, gak ada hantu yang gak bisa tembus badan manusia, sih. Ini buktinya."

Sialan, wajahku memanas.

"Kamu bilang mau ngobrol," ucapku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mau ngobrol apa?"

"Entah," jawabnya sambil menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. "Enaknya apa, ya? Ada usul, gak?"

"Kamu yang ngundang aku ke sini, kenapa aku yang mesti mikirin topik obrolan?"

"Yah, itu cuma alesan, kok," balasnya sambil kembali duduk tegak. "Kenyataannya sih, aku cuma kangen sama kamu dan pingin ngobrol berdua lebih lama."

Kemudian hening. Gak ada suara yang keluar baik dari mulutku, maupun mulut Len. Kami sama-sama diem, mungkin ngerasa canggung dengan situasi pasca-gombal-tapi-kok-garing macam begini. Suara yang bisa kudengar cuma kasak-kusuk pengunjung taman yang lain, hembusan angin sore, dan bunyi gagak bersahutan dari hutan yang letaknya nggak terlalu jauh dari taman ini.

Aku memiringkan bibirku, berusaha tampak cuek walau sebenernya hatiku udah dag-dig-dug gak karuan begini. "Oh, karena kangen," ucapku dengan nada sedatar mungkin walau hasilnya gagal total. "Kirain kenapa."

"Maunya karena apa?" tanya Len sambil menatapku dalam.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya. "Etto... karena apa, ya?" ulangku bingung. "Yah, mungkin karena ada yang perlu dibahas aja."

"Bahas masa lalu, mungkin?"

* * *

_Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tapi... kamu mau tau satu rahasia, gak?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku ini..." Jeda sejenak. "Sebenernya sejak dulu nggak pernah nggak suka sama guru matematika yang ngajar aku sejak aku kelas dua."_

_Mata Len membelalak. "Masa, sih?"_

_Aku terkikik. "Yah, aku juga awalnya nggak nyangka bakal kayak gitu," akuku terlalu jujur. Cuma terlalu lama memendam rasa yang satu ini juga sama nggak baiknya buatku. "Awalnya aku cuma korban, korban ikutan demen liat cowok cakep gara-gara anak cewek di sekolah. Mereka semua ngomongin kamu, cuma kamu. Mereka nyebut kamu 'si ganteng kalem yang jago matematika' dan jujur aja, awalnya aku ngakak denger itu. Julukan mereka emang gak salah, tapi geli gak sih, dengernya?"_

_"Berarti..." Len menatapku dengan tatapan isengnya. "Kamu nganggep saya ganteng dan kalem, dong?"_

_Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Len, jangan salah fokus pas lagi bahas serius gini, dong."_

_"Habis..." Len tersenyum. "Seneng rasanya saya tau kamu udah tertarik sama saya sejak awal."_

_"Makasih kembali," sahutku gak nyambung. "Kamu mau ceritaku dilanjut apa nggak, nih? Aku sih, nggak keberatan berhenti."_

_"Eh, iya, lanjut aja," tukas Len buru-buru sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku kepo lanjutannya."_

_Aku menarik napas panjang. "Sebenernya, aku nggak ada niat untuk jatuh cinta, apalagi sama guru," lanjutku. "Cuma apa yang waktu itu aku rasain emang... aneh, dan nggak biasa. Rasa yang nggak pernah aku rasain sebelumnya ke cowok manapun dan kata novel roman, itu cinta."_

_Len mengangguk._

_"Novel itu fiksi, jadi aku nggak percaya," aku menopang daguku. "Aku berusaha untuk tampil biasa aja, tampil kayak dulu sebelum aku ngerasain perasaan aneh itu ke kamu. Aku berusaha sok-sok ngegodain kamu bareng temen-temenku waktu kamu lewat, sok-sok jaim di depan kamu, yah, masa laluku yang kelam juga kamu tau, kan."_

_"Sedikit," jawabnya pelan._

_"Terus kayaknya perasaanku ini ketauan temen-temenku," jelasku. "Mereka gak suka, jadi aku didepak dari lingkaran pertemanan kami. Aku sempet galau beberapa hari, sampai tiga koncoku itu besuk aku ke rumah, ngehibur aku dan nyuruh aku masuk sekolah lagi."_

_"Jadi... mereka yang datang waktu kamu ditinggal?"_

_"Bisa dibilang gitu," jawabku sambil manggut-manggut. "Itulah kenapa aku sayang banget sama mereka."_

_"Sama aku nggak, gitu?"_

_Aku menghembuskan napas kesal. "Kamu ini..." aku mulai naik darah. "Bukannya tadi aku udah jelas-jelas bilang kalo aku udah jatuh cinta sama kamu?"_

_"He?"_

_"Kamu terlalu polos," ujarku sambil menoyor kepalanya. "Heran deh, kenapa kamu bisa jadi guruku, ya?"_

_"Supaya kamu bisa ketemu aku," balasnya sambil tanpa disangka-sangka..._

_._

_._

_._

_mengecup pipiku._

* * *

"K-kamu minta aku mengenang masa lalu?" tanyaku dengan wajah memanas. Yap, kali ini aku yakin wajahku merah banget. "Kamu yang malu-maluin waktu itu!"

Len tergelak. "Dasar gengsian," ujarnya sambil mengelus kepalaku penuh sayang. "Eh, undang-undang Jepang gak ada yang mengatur soal mengakui perasaan loh, jadi gak ada hukuman pidana buat itu."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku cuma gak mau ngaku soalnya kamu udah tau."

"WOAH!"

Sontak aku dan Len menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, di balik semak sana, aku menemukan sosok yang nggak asing lagi di mataku. "Mikuo...?" ucapku gak percaya. "Ngapain lo di sini?"

"Bukan cuma dia, kok," sela cowok lain yang rupa-rupanya adalah... Rinto. "Gue sama Teiru juga di sini. Ru, keluar ajalah, percuma juga ngumpet terus. Si Rin juga udah pasti bakal curigain kita berdua."

Teiru kemudian keluar dari balik semak. Dia menginjak Mikuo semena-mena. "Elu sih, Mik! Pake acara jatoh segala! Jadi aja rencana kita gagal total!"

"Rencana?" Aku menatap Len. "Emangnya kalian punya rencana apa?"

Len tersenyum salah tingkah. "Jujur aja, sebenernya peristiwa ini gak mau aku lewatin gitu aja. Jadilah aku nyuruh mereka bertiga, berperan sebagai rumah produksi, ngerekam kita di sini sampai klimaks."

"Klimaks?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Emangnya dari tadi itu belum nyampe klimaks, ya?"

Len menghembuskan napas. Dia berdiri kemudian mengibaskan tangannya kepada tiga koncoku itu. Ketiganya mengangguk kemudian dengan sigap, Mikuo menyetel kamera kesayangannya di depanku dan Len, Teiru menyodorkan mikrofon yang entah kenapa bisa ada di situ, sedangkan Rinto mengambil sekeranjang bunga dari belakangnya.

Kembali aku mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apaan, sih?"

"_ACTION!_" seru Mikuo.

Tanpa aba-aba, Len berlutut di hadapanku. "Shion Rin," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Sumpah, bikin aku ngeri dan pingin ngibrit kalo aja dia nggak menggenggam tanganku. "Saya suka sama kamu, sangat suka." Jeda sejenak. "Bukan, saya ralat. Saya amat sangat cinta sama kamu."

_Mukaku pasti merah, pasti merah_, batinku panik sambil menggigit bibir pelan. Keadaan kayak gini nih, yang bikin aku bingung berat dan salah tingkah. Aku jarang salah tingkah dan jarang dibuat salah tingkah, baru kali ini aku ngerasain salah tingkah yang begini hebohnya.

"Kalau boleh saya tau," lanjutnya masih dengan tatapan intens langsung ke mataku. "Apa kamu juga... cinta sama saya?"

Sialan, aku mesti jawab apa? Masa aku harus jawab iya di depan kamera?!

Rinto kemudian melemparkan bunga-bunga dalam keranjangnya ke arahku dan Len, membuat suasananya makin romantis tetapi makin gila bagiku. Apa yang Len lakukan terhadap ketiga koncoku sehingga mereka berbalik mendukung Len, bukannya mendukungku?!

Menyedihkan.

Aku menghela napas. "Len," ucapku lembut, berusaha mengikuti permainan ini soalnya, kemungkinan besar mereka cuma mau mengerjaiku. "Bukannya aku udah bilang sejak tadi, ya?"

"Bisakah kamu ulang?" balasnya serius.

"Ya," jawabku. "Iya... buat pertanyaan pertamamu."

"Kalo gitu," Len mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Berarti kamu mau... menikah dengan saya, ya?"

Aku membelalak. "Kayaknya... terlalu cepat."

Len tersenyum. Diserahkannya barang dalam genggamannya itu kepadaku lalu berdirilah ia di hadapanku. "Saya tau," angguknya. "Tapi saya boleh ngasih benda itu ke kamu sekarang, kan?"

Aku menatap benda itu ragu. "Apa ini jaminan?"

Len menggeleng. "Itu emang buatmu."

"_CUT!_" seru Mikuo lagi. "Keren banget, Len! Gue suka banget gaya lo!" serunya sambil mengacungkan jempol ke depan Len. Tuh kan, mereka emang cuma bikin drama-dramaan yang sok romantis. "Elo juga keren, Rin! Gue gak nyangka ternyata lo berdua bakal jadian juga..."

Teiru ngakak. "Sebenernya si Mikuo cuma iri aja, Rin."

Mikuo kemudian menjitak kepala sobat abu-abunya yang satu itu. "Elo yang sirik kali, Ru!"

"Kalian gak ada yang sirik," sela Rinto santai sambil merapikan bunga-bunga yang tadi ia lempar. "Mikuo udah jadian sama adik tingkatnya, namanya Kaiko. Teiru juga udah punya kecengan baru di kampus, namanya Tei."

Aku tergelak. "Kalo kamu, To?"

"Gue?" Rinto mengerutkan dahi. "Ada satu cewek yang dulu _join fans club _gue dan nyampe sekarang masih suka kontakan sama gue."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Namanya Lenka."

"Rin," panggil Len sambil menarik pinggangku mendekatinya. "Kamu haru tau kalo yang tadi kami lakuin itu bukan bercanda dan sama sekali gak ada hubungannya sama bikin film, video klip, atau cuma drama-dramaan sok romantis." Sial, dia bisa membaca pikiranku. "Aku bener-bener ngomong yang barusan. Aku serius, loh."

"Aku juga serius," jawabku. "Kamu juga udah tau kalo aku emang suka sama kamu, kan?"

Len tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, kamu bisa balikin kotak yang aku kasih tadi, kan? Itu punya ibuku, tadi aku cuma minjem. Aku nggak serius ngelamar kamu kok, kamu masih mau pacaran biasa aja, kan? Aku bisa ngelamar kamu taun depan, kok."

"..."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya beres jugaaaaaaaa~! XD

_Chapter _terakhir ini gejos banget nggak, sih? Rey minta maaf karena mendadak ceritanya jadi nggak nyambung L maafkan, maafkan, tiada maksud untuk mengecewakan kalian, para pembaca... Rey cuma menuliskan apa yang Rey pikirkan dan yang jelas, Rey gak bakalan ngapus ide Rey soalnya nanti yang ada Rey malah ngapus total...

Makasih udah ngikutin 'Kenapa Aku?'! Sampai ketemu di fic Rey yang laiiin! X3


End file.
